The Fighter
by R. Neve
Summary: Every Provence has an Institution. Apart from the Royal Guards, the people from the Institution are extra protection in the country. Three months before the Selection starts, the Royal family travels through Illéa to see how it is doing. Visiting every Provence means visiting every Institution. What will happen when Maxon meets America this way instead of through the Selection?
1. Chapter 1

**First off, this story is an AU. In my story, every district has an 'Institution'. The concept of the Institution will be further explained in the story.**

 **At this moment, I'm writing chapter 5. I'm also in the middle of my exams so updates will be a bit slow now because I don't have all the time of the world to write. Once school is over, I hope to have more time but my family is staring a new business so I have to help there as well. All of that means updating will be slow, it doesn't mean that it will just stop after a while. I will update, just slow. Please have respect for that.**

 **Also, there may be grammar mistakes because English isn't my first language. So, forgive me for that.**

 **I don't like long Author Notes, so I'll end mind here and I hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

* * *

 **APOV**

My life had changed when I was thirteen. I had been at a job with my mother and we were walking home when I realised I had forgotten something at the place we had performed at. I told mom I would get it and that she could go on. It was still light but when I was walking back home, alone, it was dark. I was walking past an alley when I was attacked. All the person could do was punch me a few times and touch my breasts but that was all because a guy names Niklaus came to my rescue. He was already 26 and leader of the Institution of Carolina. I had known him, we all knew him.

The Institution wasn't a loved concept at the time. People believed it was full of delinquents putting on a cover but no one actually knew what it really was like. Even I believed it but when Nik saved me, I didn't know what to believe. If he was a delinquent, why did he save me? Why did he bring me home?

But the most important question came the day after.

Why did my parents insist on me being trained by Niklaus?

The day after Niklaus saved me, I woke up later than usual. I was grateful that my mother allowed me to do so. When I came downstairs, I was shocked though. At my dinnertable was sitting Niklaus, my savior. My parents told me to sit and they told me that they had talked to Niklaus to get him to train me, to which he agreed. He told me he would pick me up the next day to start my training.

Ever since then, I went to the Institution every day to train. I had friends there and I was loved just like I loved everyone else. There were no delinquents, there were no troublemakers. There were no problems.

The institution was exactly that, an institution. It was divided in four. You had the people who fought. Then there were the smart people, who did all the stuff for the schools and sometimes even allowed the eights to get some form of study. You also had the workers who made the food for the people of the institution, who cleaned and stuff like that. And then there were the ICT'ers. They did everything including computers and stuff like that. They would keep an eye out on the streets through camera's and report to the fighters if something seemed off. The fighters were sort of a Police.

I went to the Instutution every morning with Niklaus and Nik also dropped me off at home every evening. That lasted until I was sixteen. By then, I was known and people knew what I was capable of. When the old leader of the fighters retired I was volunteered as a candidate. Eventually, I won and I became leader. It was something I loved doing and the pay helped me greatly to take care of my family, something my brother Kota didn't do when he had the chance to. But taking the job, meant moving to the Institution. I was lucky the Institution wasn't that far from my house, so I still visited my family every week.

It was a year after that the news of the Royals visiting us came round. It wasn't a surprise, they often visited the Institutions, it would just be the first time they visited the Institution while I was there.

We, the leaders, had heard of it in a meeting called together right before the announcement was made to everyone in the Institution.

Me and my best friend, Aspen- who was the leader of the ICT'ers- were already sitting in the boardroom when the rest of the leaders trippled in. Finally, Nik came in.

Over the years, he and I grew closer. Nik was now the big brother I always wanted but never got. I mean, yeah I have Kota but he was never really a brother to me and that was something I found in Nik. We even shared an appartment in the Institution because we were so close.

"Hello, everyone. I have called this meeting because I got word from Angeles."

"The Royals?" I asked with a frown.

Nik nodded. "Yes, the Royals. They will be visiting Carolina in a week and with visiting Caroline comes visiting us."

Aspen spoke up. "What do expect from us?"

"I expect you to be on your best behavior and not to let your opinions cloud your judgement." The last part was pointed at me. It wasn't a secret to Nik that I thought of Prince Maxon as boring, stiff, rigid and a distant person.

I winked at Nik with a smirk. He knew I wouldn't do that but apparently he felt it was needed to tell me, us.

After that, there was a public anouncement in each of the different departments. Aspen and I decided to do it together.

"Hello, everyone!" Aspen yelled, getting everyone attention. We had all come together in the biggest training room I had. "Everyone, quiet up! There is some major news!"

"Everyone, please calm down. Just this morning we have heard that the Royals are visiting Caroline." I anounced.

"So?" We heard above all the murmurs.

"So, we will do our best to make sure they're safe." Aspen shot back.

I nodded in agreement. "Indeed. That means, more people on the street to blend in! More Officers on the street as well. They will also visit the public market, we need to have extra's there. Aspen and I will be there ourselves as well."

"They will also visit us here. America and I agreed to show them how we train you." Aspen added.

"Those who do not agree to it, don't have to come into training that day."

Aspen and I saw that some people would take advantage of that so Aspen and I had a silent conversation. We had known each other long enough to have silent conversations.

"If you don't turn up for training that day, you are expected in the kitchens or you will have to go to Mateo so he can give you a job for the day." With that, we could see certain faces changing and we knew we had them.

"Okay guys! That's it! You can go!" I yelled before walking out.

I wasn't worried about 'protecting' the Royals but I wasn't sure how to handle being around people like that when I was a Five before I came to the Institution. In the Institution, you don't feel the castes but I was still a Five and I had no idea how to handle being around Ones all the time.

With a made up mind, I took my jacket when I went to my aparment and went out.

 **~Time Skip~ ~Time Skip~**

Today was the only day in the month I had off. It's also the only night I actually spend at home. The night before that day I always go home to spend the night there with my family. Normally, I'd share a bed with my sister May and my smallest brother Gerad. Also the previous night I had done that.

This day I had decided to go to the Sqaure, where there would be a public market. I had asked my parent if I could take May and Gared. Father had agreed as had my mother, although a bit begrudgely.

So, my sister and I got ready for the day with my sister. I sat on our bed in a purple top with ripped jeans and a jean jacket. My hair had their natural waves and was pulled out of my face, though it wasn't in any updo. While other girls, like my sister, enjoyed wearing heels, I prefered to wear sneakers just like the purple ones I was wearing at the moment.

My sister was sitting in front of the small mirror in our room, braiding her hair. She had already applied some make-up but not too much. The difference between us was that she was up to date with the latest fashion trends and that she followed them while I just wore what I thought was comfortable but still looked okay. I did allow my sister to give me some advice if we would go to the market like we would now.

When my sister told me she was ready, I said goodbye to Mom and Dad before leaving with my two younger siblings.

Instead of taking the car I owned- curtesy of being a leader in the Institution- we walked to the Square. May was walking at my right side while Gerad was walking on my left side with his hand in mine.

"'Merica?" My younger brother said.

I looked down at him with a smile. "Yes, darling?"

"Why did you join uncle Nik at the Institution?" He asked.

Over the past four years, Niklaus had become close with my whole family and to my younger siblings, he had become 'uncle Nik'. Sometimes I even thought May had a crush on him but I would always brush it off. She couldn't have a crush on a man more than twice her age, could she?

"I joined Nik at the Institution because I needed it." I explained. "When I was working with Mom one night, something bad happened and that made Mom and Dad decide I needed to know how to defend myself and uncle Nik volunteered to train me. After a while, people knew me and knew how good I was and they made me leader of the fighters when the old one retired. Why do you want to know?"

"When I'm older-" Here it comes, the words I have been waiting on and Mom have been dreading. "-I want to join the Institution as well. I want to get trained as well and protect people like you do and uncle Nik."

I smiled down at him. "Does Mom know you want to do that?" I asked as we rounded a corner and walked onto the market.

Instantly I heard May squeeling. "Mer! Look at that top!"

I looked over to where she was pointing and nodded. It was a black top with a mesh neckline and it was long sleeved.

"That's a nice top, May, but it's a bit too old for you, sorry." I apologized.

She sighed, accompanied by an eye roll. "Not for me, for you! It's perfect for you! Please buy it!"

I looked again before walking over to the top and looking at it close while May immediately started looking for my size. I had to admit that it was indeed beautiful and it looked comfortable enough to train and work in. The price wasn't too high either. Even though I didn't have to worry for that anymore, I did still look at the price.

I handed May the money so she could buy it while I walked over to some T-shirts with Soccerballs on for Gerad with him. We started looking for his size when I brought up the earlier subject again.

"So, did you tell Mom yet?" I asked, looking at the shirt. It was a size too small.

"No, I did tell Dad though. He told me that if I wanted to do that, I could. I'm afraid to tell Mom though." Gerad admitted.

With a smile, I assured him. "Don't be. Mom wants us to be happy, she just isn't too fond of the Institution, definitely after what happened a few months ago."

I had been out with a few other, parolling the streets when a fight broke out. We immediately went in to break up the fight. We hadn't seen that some fighters had knives though so I had been surprised when I was stabbed in the stomach. I was lucky the guy had missed any vital organs but I was still in for a recovery time of at least six weeks. Until this day, it still bugs me sometime.

I finally found Gerads size and went to pay for it. I left him with May who was still gushing over the blouse she had bought me. It wasn't long until I was recognized and children came to swarm around us.

I'm not going to say I was a famous person around that area, because I wasn't but people- especially children- knew I could sing and would often ask me to play an instrument from the Music Stand and sing a song or two and I always agreed.

It had all started a few months before I was chosen leader of the fighters when I was on the market to get some stuff for Mom when there was a child in pain. The child had been an Eight and it's parents had left the child. It hadn't eaten in days and was in pain because of it. I kneeled down next to it after contacting Nik. I placed her head in my lap and started singing a lullaby. Some surrounding children had heard and came closer to listen. Now it was some sort of tradition that I would sing for them.

I followed the children to the Music Stand and placed myself behind the Piano. Marcel, the owner of the stand, had smiled at me when I saw him and leaned against the made up counter to listen to me.

I smiled at the youngest child in front of me before asking which song he wanted me to sing. "Something happy!" He said with a huge smile. Now,even adults were joining the children.

I smiled before starting the song.

I was nearly done with the song I was singing. I took a deep breath as I played the last key and looked as the small crowd around me errupted into cheers and applause. Even after years of performing, the feeling I got when I received applause intensified every time.

I smiled at the young child again before looking further. I frowned when I saw Nik. What was he doing here? I didn't know he was coming. I had missed a call from him earlier but when he didn't call again, I figured it wasn't important. I should've thought again because I saw why he called when I looked next to him.

The Royals had arrived. Early.

* * *

 **The song I picked will be revealed in the next chapter. I didn't really know which song to pick so I'll put in the lyrics**


	2. Chapter 2

**My dog died today, so I refused to leave my room nor my computer which is why I'm updating because I've written a few new chapters.**

 **Time skip, a small one but a necessary one in order not to make the story boring.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **MPOV**

I got out of the car first, while my parents got out on the other side. In front of us was a massive mansion, that served as an intitution, and around it were several smaller houses serving as extra residences for the people from the Institution. Or so I guess. Above every door, I could see the name of the group the house belonged to. Behind every group were the initials of the leader.

 _ICT A.L_. on the smalled house. It wasn't small at all but it just stuck out that it was the smallest. And anyway, I could understand why ICT was the smallest house. How could it be one of the biggest houses if it only takes a few people to manage a controlroom.

 _Workers M.S._ was on the second smallest house. I didn't get that name though. Didn't they all work?

 _Intelligence S.T._ that was the house right next to the mansion. It was so close you would think the two buildings were connected somehow.

Lastly there was the biggest house. _Fighters A.S._ I was shocked that so many people wanted to do something that could possibly end their lives. Maybe a voluntary draft wouldn't be so bad seeing as how much space they needed for the fighters in every Province we visited.

It was the one thing that always stood out. How big their residences were. Even though some provinces were smaller and other bigger, the fighters were always with the most.

Caroline stood out though because other houses seemed cold and impersonal this one looked nearly 'home-y' if that was even a word. There was a front garden with some flowers where some people were working. Also, on either side of the door was a long list with things written on. The list was too far to read what it said but even that made it seem more like a home.

A nice young man that couldn't be older than 30 greeted us outside with a huge smile on his face.

"Welcome to Carolina. King Clarkson, Queen Amberlee, Prince Maxon. How have your travels been?" The man, who I knew was called Niklaus, politely asked.

"Good, thank you. It is nice to be in the last Province though." My mother said.

"Looking forward to going back to Angeles tomorrow?" Niklaus asked.

It was my father who answered. "Yes, while our travels have been nice, it is always nicer to be home."

"Ah yes, but where is home, King Clarkson?" A young man with glasses asked, coming from the side where the residences of Intelligence and the Fighters were.

"Go and find out what I needed you to find out." Niklaus ordered before turning to us again. "Ignore Steward, we all do. He's the leader of the Intelligent and it sometimes goes to his head. Anyway, why don't I escort you to the Square? There is a Public Market going on there and I thought it might be nice to go to, if you don't mind?"

My mother shook her head. "No problem at all, is it Dear?"

My father smiled at her. "No, it isn't. Why don't we go? It might be fun."

You could see in his eyes that he loved her and in his actions as well but if he loved her why did he treat me horrible then? What had I done in my life to make him so angry at me? What had I done to deserve his wrath? Sometimes I thought he loved me as well, when he would look at me but then I'd look deeper and see I was just trying to make myself believe something that wasn't true.

With a smile, I got in the car next to my mother who was already seated. Niklaus got in the front, switching with some sort of guard that had been travelling with us by car. At least there was still a guard behind the wheel.

It wasn't long until we reached the Square as Niklaus had called it earlier. It was really just a plain town square with some stands now. I could see clothes and music but also books and school stuff. Basically, it was a big Mall in the fresh air.

I looked around and smiled as I saw children playing around with each other. Women were chatting away with a paper cup in their hands with steaming substance in it. Families were walking around smiling and laughing with each other. All of them, oblivious to us.

Niklaus was silently talking to my father when my mother and I heard it. With a guard in tow, we went to where the angelic sound came from. It was a girl, better yet a young woman, sitting behind a piano singing a song while smiling at the kids.

The girl was beautiful. She had fiery red hair but I couldn't see her eyes. She had a fair, pale skin which contrasted with her hair. She was a woman in every sense because I could see the obvious curves. She was too beautiful for her own good.

She had already been singing so my mother and I missed part of it but it was still a great song from the part my mother and I heard.

 _I don't give a damn about the looks I bear_

 _Even when it snows I'm wearing flowers in my hair_

 _Mind the gap, mind the girl_

 _Laughin' is easy_

 _But I cry when I watch the news_

 _Not everything's peachy, no_

 _But just keep a good attitude_

 _My friends know I always run late on a plan_

 _And I like a good man with humor and warm hands_

 _It's the incidental things_

 _That makes me who I am_

 _Mind the gap, mind the girl_

 _Have another drink on me_

 _Grab a seat, in the world_

 _Yeah have it your way_

 _I don't give a damn about the looks I bear_

 _Even when it snows I'm wearing flowers in my hair_

 _Mind the gap, mind the girl_

 _Gotta do somethin' crazy_

 _At least once a day_

 _It's good for you baby_

 _Sugar for the brain_

 _Peace_

 _C'mon y'all_

 _Mind the gap, mind the girl_

 _Have another drink on me_

 _Grab a seat, in the world_

 _Yeah have it your way_

 _I don't give a damn about the looks I bear_

 _Even when it snows I'm wearing flowers in my hair_

 _Mind the gap, mind the girl_

The crowd around her, including me and my family along with Niklaus, errupted into applause. She had been a great singer.

She looked up and smiled at a young child in front of her before scanning the crowd. She frowned when she looked upon us until realisation filled her eyes.

I was still looking at the red-haired beauty as she gathered two younger persons and walked our way.

Was she coming here?

I widened my eyes slightly at that thought. What if she was? I quickly checked out my appearance- discreetly may I add- in a mirror nearby. I looked behind me to see my mother looking at me with knowing eyes while her shoulders shook with laughter. I turned to her and smiled at her while winking. I was lucky my father didn't see the little stunt I just pulled. I would've been in heapes of problems just for checking myself out alone.

"Meet America Singer. A five but leader of the fighters as well." Niklaus said.

"A woman as leader of fighters?" To others, his tone may seem like an impressed one but my mother and I both knew he was judging. Up until now, there was no reason for him to judge this Province but he always finds one. And he had.

"Yes, only 16 when she got the title."

Although he would never admit it, he was impressed by that, Mother and I could both see it. Father would never be proud of a woman fighting, much less be a leader of all fighters. He is against female Guards which is why all of the guards back at home are male. And even if he wasn't against it, all guards would be male because the law states only men can protect our country by being guards.

I believe otherwise and this beauty just proved that. I believe women can fight but I believe they have to choose for it. I also believe that men should have a choice as well. It is already planned in the documents I have kept away from my father. Mother knows of some plans but I know she never told father or else I would have more scars on my back than the ones I have.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by America approaching us. She bowed her head respectfully before turning to Niklaus. "What-"

"Yeah, they came earlier than expected. I called you to let you know because I knew you would want to handle this yourself but you didn't pack up so I passed it to Elijah. He should be here somewhere." Niklaus explained.

He only needed to say the first part of his sentence for us to know it was about us.

For the past six weeks we've been travelling the country. We've been visiting each Provence just to see the Institution. But, we could leave the last province earlier than expected so we quickly travelled to Carolina in the hope to get home quickly.

With the Selection coming up, we wanted extra guards but Father didn't want to do the Draft too early so he decided to pick a few Institutions where he would pick some fighters and invite them to our home. Once there, they would have to choose a leader if Father didn't take one of the leaders with him. So far he hadn't and knowing that America was the leader in this Provence, I didn't see it happening either. I knew he would never take a female leader with him knowing his opinions about women fighting.

Now, after visiting 34 Provences we have 102 guards with us, three per Selected Girl. It wasn't the plan to always asign them to the girls but it was how we calculated it. There would be one Royal guard assigned to her along with one of her Provence. Since there were three chosen, there would be three shifts. Morning-noon, afternoon-evening and than lastly night. Two guards would be positioned in front of the door of the Selected girl at night to prevent anything from happening.

Father decided to choose a Provence later where he would take an extra from so that every girl still had three guards but there would be some sort of leader walking around looking at everything and deciding who gets which shift. The leader will also be allowed to guard me or my mother. My father refused to be guarded by a stranger while my mother and I were open to it.

"Okay, I'll drop my siblings with Kenna- yes, she was already here when I arrived- and go to the Institution to get ready. King Clarkson, when you arrive back in the Institution, I will be the guard of your family. It will be my honor to this but for now, I'll give the honor to Warren." She nodded her head at us again before turning to the two younger ones who were now accompanied by an older version of America, though changes were obvious, and hugged them both. "We'll talk more later, okay? See you soon." She said to the boy.

Though it was none of my bussines, I was still intrigued about what they would talk about. I wasn't the only one because I saw Niklaus frowning as well. Before the two yunger siblings left, they hugged Niklaus and said goodbye to him.

"Bye, Nik." The young girl said. She looked at me with slightly wider eyes. I winked at her with a smile and she blushed.

"Bye, uncle Nik! See you soon!" The boy said.

With that, the two left. America turned to Niklaus again and gave him a pointed look, telling him something. I saw Niklaus nod, assuring her of something because she nodded back at him and left not even two seconds after that.

"Sorry." He apologized. "America is very serious about her job. We weren't prepared for your early arrival. She is one of those persons that has to double check everything to make sure it's good. When someone else does her job, she is of opinion that it can't be done properly as they don't know her job as she does. She believes you actually have to know the job to do a good job. Something I agree on."

"May I add something?" Warren asked. My father nodded, giving him permission. "America keeps me on a short leash, drags me everywhere with her so I know how she handles. I was second in command as well when the last leader was on and he didn't do that. If I may speak freely, I prefer America. I sometimes go to other Institutions as well and when I hear of the decissions they make, I question their ability to lead. With America, I don't have that. She makes sure she decides on things that the fighters would agree on and if she isn't sure about the decission, she asks the people and chooses whatever option has the most votes."

I have no idea why but my chest swelled with pride. From what I've heard, she was a great leader. A leader fit to lead a nation. As a princess. My wife?

What was I thinking? She would never participate in the Selection- she would have to give up the position as leader and she would never do that.

That thought saddened me.

As much as I want her- even after half an hour- she would never be mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Are you enjoying the story? Please, let me know.**

 **Quick warning, Aspen lovers, there is a scene in here that doesn't show his best side but know that this story isn't Aspen hating, because quite frankly I like the guy (I just like Maxon better) but neither me or this story is Aspen-hating.**

 **Here is chapter 3 for you.**

* * *

 **APOV**

After having a silent conversation with Nik, I rush to the street my parents live in. By rush, I mean run. I literally ran there. It may not be a marathon but it was quite the distance. I think I underestimated it, actually. I believe I thought the distance was a bit shorter. Arrivning at my car and started it- or at least tried to- but it wouldn't budge. It was a full three minutes later when finally it did move.

As if that wasn't enough, I may have broken a few laws when I drove to the Institution but I needed to get there quickly. Two minutes before I arrived, Nik sent me a message that they were back on their way to the Institution which made me press harder on my gas pedal.

A smile graced my face as I saw several fighters training outside. The smile stayed on my face as I ran up to the building that held all the apartments of leaders and ran up the stairs instead of taking the elevator. Once upstairs, I was panting like a dog in heat but I didn't stop running because I ran straight through the apartment and into my room to change clothes. The ones I had one might be pretty but they weren't comfortable. Instead, I picked a black zip up top with black pants and black sneakers. I was just putting on a hoodie when Nik messaged me again saying they were two minutes away. I quickly took the hoodie and ran back out.

I arrived just in time because when I arrived, the car pulled in and the Royals got out along with Nik. Nik smiled and shook his head when he saw my red and sweaty appearance.

"Ran a marathon?" He teased.

"Might have broken a few speed laws as well... My sincere apologies, King Clarkson." I added.

His eyebrows shot up. "You broke speed laws because you wanted to be here on time?"

"Yes sir, I did it to do my job. Which, at this moment, was being here on time so I could help Nik lead you around. While he may be the general leader, he doesn't know the secrets of a division, the division leader does."

"Then it is good you are here now, lady America, I do love secrets. If you are willing to share, of course." The Queens soft voice came.

I blushed at the title she had given me. "Oh, Queen. I thank you for calling me a lady, but you'll soon find out that I am the most unlady-like girl there is. I am the leader of fighters, for goodness sake, I don't think there is anything more unlady-like." I said.

"You got that right." Nik mumbled under his breath.

"Did you really just say that, _Dick_?" It was a joke his brother had started when I was fifteen. Because we all called him Nik, and it sounded like Dick, everytime he pissed us off we would call him that.

"You know what?" The Queen said. "I think you're right, you are very unlady-like. A lady would never curse or use words like... _that_." The Queen added, I don't know why but it sounded like she was teaching me something and not just telling me a lady wouldn't do that. It was as if she wanted to teach me how to be a lady, like she thought I had to know because I would become a lady.

That was nonsense and the Queen had to know that. I had to have misinterpretted her tone. I shook off the idiot thoughts that had entered my mind and smiled at Nik.

"We may use those words but we love each other." Nik said with a full on smile.

"Oh, are you courting miss America then, Niklaus?" King Clarkson asked.

Again, I think I just imagined it but did I see anger and jealousy flash in the Prince's eyes? Probably not, like I said, I probably imagined it like other things today.

"No!" Nik and I said together.

"No." I added, a bit softer. "Nik just helped me when I needed it. He's like the brother I always wanted but never had."

"You do have-"

"Yeah, I know I do have a brother, two in fact but you're the older brother I always wanted but never got in Kota, get it now?" I said, we've had that 'discussion' a few times.

Why discussion between air quotes? Because it wasn't really a discussion. Everytime I say that, he always says that I do have a brother. And trust me when I say, I say those words often so after a while, it became clear to me that he just wanted to hear that.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did he help you?" The voice of the Prince rang out.

It was the first time I had heard him speak... that day but I was left speechless because his voice was so different than it was on TV. It wasn't as clipped and uptight as it always was on TV. It was actually a very beautiful voice.

Not only his voice was beautiful... _he_ was as well. Maxon had short honey-blonde hair on TV but in the sun you- I- could see brownish higlights, and chocolate brown eyes you could drown in. They were chocolate brown bottomless orbs. He also had a very muscular build. His body just made you want- What was I thinking? He was the Prince and I was nothing except for a Five and a leader of fighters but it wasn't enough. Also, the Selection was coming up and he would find his wife soon, why did I think like that? I never thought about him or any man like that.

Catching myself staring at him, I snap out of it and answer his question. "No, I don't mind at all. Uhm, I was thirteen when I was attacked in an alley, Nik saved me before they could do a lot. Two days after that, my training here began. It started out as private training, not Institution-related but look where I ended up and to be honest, I'm proud of where I am. In all of the years I've been here, Nik has stood by me and helped me more than anyone could ever imagine. It wouldn't be the first time he would talk me into something I was too chicken to do to begin with. He's just my rock. So, excuse me King, but him 'courting' me would be very wrong, for the both of us."

"Indeed." Nik agreed. "Anyway, enough chit chat. Let's start with the tour, why don't we start with the kitchens?"

We had decided to wait to show them the Training room as last. I was proud of it so I was giddy when we left the control room.

"Now that we have had that, it is my turn to show you my joy and pride. My department. I will show you the Weapon Room and the Training Room as well as the Shooting ranche. Come on." I practically skipped in front of them.

Soon enough, I opened the doors to the weapon room. Walls filled with guns, blades, bows, anything you can imagine as a weapon. Of course, anything can serve as a weapon if you have enough imagination. One that doesn't need a lot of imagination is a rock, and it can be found anywhere so obviously it isn't in that room.

I heard an intake of breath as I turned around with my favorite gun in hand. I saw it was the prince looking at me with wide eyes.

"Don't worry, Prince, America knows how to handle that gun. It's her favorite and the only one she used when she goes out for work. I still don't get why she hasn't just taken it, she knows she can."

"It's stupid to worry about that, son, she is their leader for a reason." King Clarkson said. There was something about the tone he used to adress his son that made me feel as if something was off only I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

After I had shown them around, I left them with Nik and went to my room but was stopped by Aspen.

"Hey, America? Can we talk?" He asked, his tone unsure.

"Of course." I answer with a smile. Calling mom and dad can wait, they will know what have happened if May was already home. "What is it? Is there something wrong?"

He quickly shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong... It's just- I was wondering if we could give us a chance?"

I knew what he meant but I was hoping I was wrong. "Us? What do you mean?"

 _Please don't say what I think you're about to say. Please don't say what I think-_

"Will you go out with me?" Aspens voice got me out of my internal mantra.

I know what my face must have looked like. I'm sure that my face was in an apologetic look. "Aspen-"

"America, please?"

"Aspen, we'd be better off as friends-"

"How do you know that if you haven't tried us being more?" Aspen's voice started to get angry.

"Because I don't like you! Not like that!"

"You would if you gave us a chance!" With that, he started getting closer.

"Aspen." I warned. "Don't."

"You know you want to."

"No, I don't." I snapped, pushing his chest but he wouldn't budge. "Aspen, stop! Stop!"

"I believe the lady said stop." A smooth voice came from my right, the direction I had initially come from. Prince Maxon, never had I been more happy to see him.

"I don't believe it os any of your business." Aspen growls before adding. "Prince."

"La- Miss America, my father and Niklaus request your presence at once. I was asked to escort you. Mister Leger, if you could find it in you to let her go that would be appreciated." Maxon says.

Aspens grasp on me was weaker so I could get out of his grasp and walked to him. Immediately, a safe feeling washed over me and made me feel comfortable around him.

Maxon and I walked away, side by side in silence. It was when we turned the corner and left Aspen beside us that we decided to talk.

"Are you okay?" He asked, just as I said, "Thanks."

We looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. We laughed a long way before sobering up. Because I was the first one to sober up, I was also the first one to start talking.

"Hey, like I said. Thank you. Normally, I would say that I could take care of it but I know that this situation is one I couldn't handle. So thank you."

"It's okay. I didn't mind doing it, I minded him not knowing what no means."

"Am I really requested by Nik and your father?"

"Yes, I didn't lie about that. I did lie about the fact that I had been sent to escort you. If I'm not wrong, I just stole the work of a young woman named Clarissa." Maxon explained.

We kept talking on our way to the office. We laughed and joked with each other. We had sobered up when we arrived at the office.

"I guess- uhm- I guess I'll see you around." Maxon said.

"Yeah, I guess so." I smiled. I had never smiled as much as I had around Maxon in the last ten minutes. "I have to go in, I wouldn't want to keep Nik and your father waiting."

"No, I guess not." Maxon said before he gave me a small bow and left me. I stared at his retreating back for a while before I turned to the door.

I knocked and without waiting for answer I walked in. "Niklaus, King Clarkson, you requested my presence?"

"Yes, please sit down." Nik invited me.

I sat down and looked at the two men in the room with me. "Miss America, do you know why I travel through Illéa with my family?"

"To see how your country is doing?"

He nodded. "Yes, but apart from that?" I shrugged. "Okay then, well, a you may know, my son is becoming of age soon."

With a frown, I asked. "What does your son- or his Selection- have to do with this?"

"My advisors and I have been selecting two fighters from every Provence for every Selected Girl. But, I have decided to take an extra fighter from Caroline. Every group needs a leader."

"My sincere apologies, King, but I do not see how this has anything to do with me?"

The King sat upright again. "Miss America, I have an offer for you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Did you enjoy last chapter? Than I hope you enjoy this one as well.**

 **Chapter 4 for you!**

* * *

 **MPOV**

It was a week before my birthday when they arrived. The fighters, not the Selected girls because they hadn't even put in their name yet.

The fighters had come early to settle in and get used to the enviroment. I didn't know more about it because I didn't care much about it- about anything really- so I didn't give it much thought.

I had been lacking and I knew it. It had been because of _her_. She had been on my mind constantly and because of that, I had been tempted to go to Carolina, just to see her and know she was doing fine.

Turns out, I didn't need to go all the way there.

After dinner, I had been on my way to my room when I passed a couple of fighters.

"I wish we had a leader like that." One of them said.

"Because of her looks?" Another asked.

The first one shook his head. "No, although she isn't that bad on the eye. I meant her ideas, though. I've heard about America before but to meet her, it's something completely different. She is loved because of her great ideas. Those fighters from Carolina are lucky with her and they know it. At least I hope they do. I mean, she would take a bullet for them while our leader says 'Every man on its own' when it gets hard."

A different one- they were in a group of six- agreed by saying, "Yeah, I heard she got stabbed not too long ago because she defended one of her own. I mean, she would make a great leader for this nation. It's a pity that she isn't going to be in the Selection. She would've been a great Princess and Queen."

I didn't listen to anything else he had to say, though I agreed with him. America Singer would make a good Princess and Queen which made me wonder if she would be a great wife and mother. I liked to believe she would be a great one, I'd already had dreams about that. Just the previous night had I dreamed about her being my wife and we had been looking over our child. It had been a wonderful dream and it was what got me through the days, the visions of her in my dreams but they weren't enough to make me want to work.

Instead of continuing my journey to my room, I went to my mothers intead and walked in without knocking.

"Right," I said with a frown, remembering that my mother told me to knock before I walked in before. "Knocking, sorry. I was just wondering, is America Singer here?"

"It is okay, my dear. And as a matter of fact, Miss Singer is indeed here. She is as a matter of fact the leader of the Fighters. I thought you knew, I pressume you didn't now?"

"No, I didn't."I say.

"Well, like I said, she is here. Your father gave her permission to bring two other girls with her. The three of them sleep on the floor where the other Selected Girls will sleep. Your father and I agreed that it would be a better idea. They would be close to the Girls so when danger comes, they can be faster when it comes." She told me. "The last room on the right."

Thank you, Mother, I'll leave you know. Bye, mother." I smiled before leaving and ran down the stairs to the room my sister pointed to. I was about to barge in when I remembered that she wasn't family and I had no claim over her so I had to be polite. Being pollite, I knocked on the door. Not too long after, she opened the door. I took in her attire and held back a groan.

She was wearing black yoga pants with sports bra and a NIKE hoodie to cover up her naked skin. What skin I could see was covered in sweat, showing that she had been working out. What caught my eye though was the fact that she smiled big at me.

"Hey." She breathed.

I smiled. "Hey. Can I come in?"She opened the door wider and stepped aside to let me in. "Thanks."

She smiled again. "You're welcome. What can I help you with?"

I shrugged. "Just wanted to see you again. Are you okay? Did Leger come onto you again?"

"No." She smiled. "He didn't, but thank you for the concern. Was there anything else you wanted to know?"

"Yes, how are you? I mean, how are you dealing with being away from your family? From your fighters?"

"It's hard, but I do stay in touch with them. For work I have my computer which allows me to Skype with them. I have my phone as well. I can write so staying in touch won't be a problem. As a matter of fact, I was just about to make a video for my family and one for the people at home. Would you like to join me?" America asked, pointing at the computer that was set up.

"I'd love that." I agreed.

"Good." She commented with a smile.

Once she said that, she sat behind the table and pulled a chair beside her before motioning for me to sit down. I watched her pull up the video app and watched her pull up a new video to make. She turned to me to ask if I was ready before she started.

"Hey, guys. I just wanted to let you know that I was okay and that I was safe but I know you, Mom, and I know you wouldn't believe me until you saw me. So, here I am. As you can see, I am indeed sitting next to the Prince."

"Hello." I politely greeted.

"I know I didn't tell you a lot but that was because I didn't know a lot. Now that Prince Maxon is here, I thought maybe he could help me with explaining everything?" She looked at me for confirmation and I nodded. "Well, first and foremost, I am the leader of the Fighters. That means I give orders and plan their stationary."

"Your daughter also makes sure their work is done properly and that they don't lack. She can also be called to protect me or my mother." I added.

I saw America nod. "For example, I am protecting Maxon for the next three weeks until the Selected Girls come here. By then, I will back on and be more around the Queen."

That was news to me but I liked it. I just got to hear that I'm going to be around the girl of my dreams, quite literally, for three weeks straight. I am going to see her everyday, and not just for the next three weeks but for the whole Selection. How lucky could a guy be?

I didn't know yet, but I was sure I was going to find out how fast luck can run out.

My luck did indeed run out quite quickly because as soon as Daphne saw me at my Birthday Party, she was immediately by my side. I knew how she felt about me but I didn't feel the same way. If I hadn't known America, I might have returned the feelings but I did know her and I did like her so I knew I would never return the feelings Daphne had for me and as much as it hurt me to hurt her, I had to make clear it was never going to happen.

So, America went undercover. We had become close friends, not close enough for me, and Father had agreed with her being my date. That way she was close to me throughout the whole night and could protect me at all costs. I could see how dedicated she was to her job and what she did for the people- when she had a day off, she went to volunteer in the local hospital and went to cheer up the children- so I knew she would catch a bullet for me, even if I wasn't the Prince nor her friend. She posed as my date all evening long and if people asked who she was, we said she was one of my childhood friends who had come to visit, the daughter of some diplomat.

To say I was astound when I saw her was an understatement.

I went to pick her up at her room and just like the first time I had been there- the day we made the videos- I had to bite back a groan because she looked absolutely deliciouss. I guess that wasn't the best way to put it. I was trying to say that America looked absolutely gorgeous. There were no words for the beauty in front of me. Though the dress she was wearing looked vaguely familiar.

I didn't know where I saw it before but I just shrugged it off. There are a lot of dresses in this palace I have seen before it actually gets worn so it could be one of them.

The dress was a soft blue/green beaded dress. It was long and just looked royal. She was wearing heels because she could reach my ear now when normally she only barely reached my chin. She wasn't wearing any make-up, safe for lipgloss and mascara. Also jewels she didn't wear except for a pair of earrings. Her hair was done in a twisted bun, it was the first time that I had seen her hair fully up in anything else than a ponytail. I couldn't help but think that she looked like a true princess.

I snapped out of my daze quickly and smiled when I saw she was looking at me from head to toe as well. "La- Miss America, can I just tell you how wonderful you look."

My talking snapped her out of her daze and she smiled. "Thank you. You look handsome as well. Seeing you dressed up like this in real life is truly different than when I saw you on TV." She said. "It always gave me an impression of you, I had my opinions about you when I was younger, what am I saying? I still had them when I met you."

"What changed?" I asked as I offered my arm.

"I met you." Was her simple answer.

I smiled until I realized what that meant. "Wait, what was your impression of me when you only saw me on TV?"

A blush crept up her cheeks. "I used to think you were boring, stiff, rigid and a distant person."

"At least she was honest." I replied under my breath. "What do you think of me now?"

"The complete opposite. You aren't boring at all, I find myself able to have fun with you. Stiff, not at all. You're the greatest person I knew, you're very open- towards me- so you can't be distant. But, I guess someone would have to know you to see that side of you because last Friday I saw you on the Report again and you were the same person. If I hadn't already met you, I would have grown on my old beliefs again."

"Well, it is nice to know that some women think of me in an other way than just a Prince who can give them the Crown. I knew the first time that I saw you were different, it's just when we started to talk that I realised that you being different might not be that bad." I confessed.

"Well, I do not wish to be a Princess nor a Queen. I don't know if my wishes would change over time. I do know that if I were to ever fall in love with you, I would love to be Queen. Just to be by your side. At the moment, though, I only want to be Leader."

My heart swelled when she talked about being in love with me. I know I was falling for her, even more so now that I know more about her. She's very nice person and I know for a fact that she would be a great person to have at your side. I envied the man that would ever have the privilege of calling her his because he would have the best wife to rely on. I resent the day that she would tell me who it would be. I don't want to know who she will fall in love with because I want to be that person but I knew I would never be that person so it was lost hope.

Quickly, we entered the Ball Room and as I had mentioned before, Daphne was quickly by side. Definitely when America left to go talk to Mother, though she was standing behind me. I found out why the dress looked so familiar and how the schedule would look like until the Selected Girls would look like. I found out that she would guard my mother in the weekends while she would be by my side during the week, unless I had a date- it was her request not to be there for that- I didn't get why but was happy about the fact that she would be by my side for a large part of the time.

I just wish she could be by my side all the time.

* * *

 **For those who are interested, I have made a video and put it up on YouTube. It is my dream cast for the Selection movie so go check that out of you want.**

 **www . youtube watch ? v = aQo5C02l - Fs**


	5. Chapter 5

**What did you think of last chapter? Like it?**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this one as well!**

* * *

 **APOV**

It was the Fridzy before the Selection would start and I stood in front of the mirror checking my outfit for the Report. Just last night had he asked me to appear on it with his family because he wanted someone to explain what the Fighters were doing there and who we actually were as not a lot of people knew those facts. I had agreed and was all up for it until I heard I had to wear a dress. It was my plan from the beginning to dress up nicely, maybe even wear one of the skirts I owned, but a dress? I didn't wear those! Hell, I didn't even owe one!

Of course, Maxon was prepared for this. He had some maids make me a few dresses. A few! But then again, how could he not? He knew that I didn't own any dresses and that I didn't wear the skirts that I did own. He also knew that the dress I wore on his birthday was a dress I borrowed from his mother. But that didn't explain why he had me made _a few_ dresses. I wasn't one of the Selected, I wasn't required to wear a dress. He knew that.

I fought so I wore comfortable clothes, dresses weren't comfortable. They didn't allow me to fight properly and as leader I was required to that, not wear dresses.

With a sigh, I turned around in the mirror again to see if the dress was at least a bit fit for me. It was my favorite color, blue but the dress just wasn't me.

It was a deep, royal blue gown that fell to the floor, even when I wore heels. It was an off the shoulder dress with a tight top but around the waist it flared out in a loose skirt. Loose, not wide.

I smiled as I took in my reflection. I was comfortable and even though I didn't think it was me, I did feel like a princess. For the first- second time- I felt like a true princess. It was fit for one, it made me feel like one as well. It made me feel as if I could be with Maxon and become a Princess. Yeah right...

Snapped out of my thoughts by rappid knocking on my door, I looked at the clock. It couldn't be Maxon because it was too early for him to pick me up. He wouldn't be here for another twenty minutes.

With a frown I opened the door to reveal a frenzied looking Aelicia. "Come quickly!" She urged me. "There's something wrong with Matthew.

"Matthew? What happened?"

"He is having an attack!" She told me before she ran. I toed off the heels, lifted my skirt and ran after her with my heels in hand. I had to be quick to be able to keep up with her but in the end, we got there. No one but Fighters were there, though we could hear Maxon and his mother around the corner.

Not waiting for them, I kneeled down next to Matthew and rolled him on his side. "Keep him this way and try to calm him down. Caleb, get the doctor!"

Caleb nodded before getting up and running away. I knew the exact moment the two Royals rounded the corner because I heard the Queen gasp. "America?"

"Queen, can you tell the King I'll be later? I have to take care of my Fighter." I said, looking at her and her son. I don't know for sure, I'm actually quite sure I imagined it, but I thought I saw pride flash in his eyes. Why would he be proud? With a mental shrug, I turned to Matthew again and stroked his hair. "Calm down, Matthew. Calm down, listen to my voice. Calm your breathing, you'll be fine."

The Queen hurried past me, alone, as Maxon kneeled beside me and gave us orders to do. People were apprehensive but when I nodded, they did as he said. They started doing stuff to Matthew that led him to start breathing slower but not normal yet. Finally, the Doctor arrived.

Maxon looked at his watch. "Five minutes, if we hurry we can make it to the Report in time." When he saw my look he urged me with saying I wouldn't be of much help now and that he is in good hands with the doctor.

I nodded and he took my hand as we rushed to the studio. We entered the Studio just as we heard the Antem and knew we were on time. I slipped on my shoes and sat in the seat appointed to me. Two seconds after we sat down, the camera started rolling. Gavril Fadaye took the stage and sat down.

"Welcome!" He said, looking in the camera. "Today we have the Royal family with us along with a special guest. As previously said, the Royals invited Fighters from each Provence to provide extra safety. In our studio today the Leader of the Fighters present in this Palace, Miss America Singer!"

He first started talking to the Royals, asking them how it was to be expecting the Girls soon. He asked how it was to have extra guards and the normal jizz. I watched them closely as they talked and answered, so I knew how to act.

"Lastly, before we announce the Girls, we have here America Singer. Miss, how are you today?"

"I am well, Gavril, thank you." I answered with a small smile.

With a polite smile, he asked another question. "Please, tell us who are you?"

I fell Maxon squeeze my hand between our seats and another small smile appeared on my lips. "I am America Singer from Carolina. Originally, I am a case Five but in the Institution that doesn't matter. I joined when I was thirteen and became a leader just last year, at the age of 16."

"That's impressive." He said in a genuine tone. "Why did you join the Institution, if I may ask?"

"As I said, I am a case Five and back then I worked with my mother. I went to houses of people who would pay us to perform there. We were going back home one night when I forgot something. I returned to the house and started my journey back home, all alone. It was dark by then but I didn't mind it. I was pulled in an alley and three men were attacking me. Before they could get very far, Niklaus rescued me. Two days later, I started my training."

"Quite impressive. I've asked around, as you know I was on the journey with the Royal Family, and your name was said a few times." Gavril informed me. "You are quite popular, even in other Institutions. Do you have any ideas why?"

"I personally don't but I have heard it is because I involve the Fighters in my decissions but also because I'm a woman." I replied. "I honestly have no idea which one is more likely."

"I have seen the way she leads," The King adds, "I think she is so popular because of how she leads. The way she leads."

"Yeah, I have to follow my father and say that is true. America is involved with her people, she helps them train and isn't pulled back. She travels to other Institutions to help. I believe it is because of that."

"And then we haven't talked about the Charity work she does. Her name is out on the street and I think that is what makes her popular."

"The Queen mentioned Charity work. What do you do?" Gavril asked, looking back at me.

"I volunteer at the Shelter and I give old stuff away I don't need. I organise fundraisers and put up Charity Projects." I explained.

"Yes, right now she is in talks with my sister Adele and another Two from Carolina, Eli I believe his name was, to put up a Charity Project the whole Country would be involved with."

"Could you give us some more details?" Gavril asked while I say shocked. I didn't know Adele was the sister of the Queen.

"Uhm, right now we have the plan to travel the country to visit Art Academies. Instead of us, it will be the students coming up with the fundraiser. It will also be them that will choose a charity of their own Provence. All the money will go to Charity. The whole project will be funded by Eli and his company." I thought for a second. "If I'm not wrong, also the Stephenson family will fund it but they won't travel with. The Institution will also be involved."

Gavril looked impressed. "That is actually quite a nice plan. Is it something you are proud of?"

The question was for the Royals so I looked at them. "Yes, it is." Queen Amberly answered.

"When they have the full plan, they can come to me and we will see what we as the Royal family of Illéa can do." King Clarkson offered. "Who knows with what we could help?"

I was videochatting with Eli after the Report. As soon as the cameras stopped filming, I got a text from him telling me he needed to speak to me about what the King had said. I hadn't even closed my door before my laptop started ringing, announcing that Eli was requesting a video chat.

"You know, if he'll ever really do it, it is only for image." Eli said. "If he'll ever do it."

"Eli," I sighed. "even if it is for image or not, he just offered his help on National TV. He has to help now."

"No, he doesn't. What he can do, though, is that he can order us to thank him for what he has done for us. You do know that, right?"

"I'm not stupid!" I snapped. "Of course I know that, of course I do, I just hope, you know? Do you know that, hope? I know you do. Like I said, even if it is just for image, they will help us... Maybe... Hopefully." I softly added.

"Yeah, you got right. 'Maybe' Ames, 'maybe'. That isn't good enough, not for the people we will be helping. We need certainty." Eli said, his face showing irritation. " _They_ need certainty."

With a sigh, I ran my hands through my hair. "I know." I looked at the clock and let out another sigh. "Look, I have to go. I have to be up early and I have a meeting that I need to prepare for. If I'm not wrong, so do you so we better go to sleep. Both of us."

Before i even finshed, the screen turned black. Completely black. He had hung up on me. With- what I told myself to be- the last sigh of the evening, I went to the bathroom and got ready for bed.

I was walking out of my bathroom in my tank top and shorts when he walked in with his gaze on the ground.

"Hello?" I asked, not sure why he was in my room.

Maxon looked up and groaned when he took my attire in. Was I really that bad-looking?

"Hi." His voice came out strained.

"Whatcha doin' here, darling?" I asked, still standing on my spot.

"What did you just- never mind, I was actually just coming by to see if you'd like to take a walk with me? I always enjoy the gardens but I love them at night. What do you say?"

"Sure, let me grab some shoes and I'll be right there." I told him. I quickly took my chucks from beside the bed and put them on before walking over. "Ready."

"Good." He forced out with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

He was about to walk out the door when I stopped him. "Maxon?"

He turned around with his hand still on the doorknob. "Yeah?"

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting weird to me ever since you came into my room." I told him.

"Nothing's going on."

"Maxon..."

"Nothing is going on!" He snapped.

I nodded slowly. "Right. You know, I thought we were friends. Friends tell each other what is going on."

"America." He softly said.

"No, I guess we're not friends since you don't trust me enough to tell me what has you acting weird around me. Maybe we shouldn't go on that walk. Not tonight." I said. "Goodnight, Prince Maxon."

"No! We are friends! I do trust you, I'm just afraid that if I tell you what's going on I'll ruin this between us."

"Maxon-"

"No. You know what? Damn it all to hell!" Maxon said before he stepped closer to me. Before I knew it, his lips smashed to mine. He was kissing me.

Prince Maxon was kissing me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 for you. Did you enjoy the other chapters so far? Let me know!**

 **This chapter will be a bit shorther but still good (I hope).**

 **I have started writing chapter 11 as well and that will be one of the final chapters. But don't worry, it's only chapter 6 now, plenty of chapters to come.**

 **Also, I have made a Pinterest board for this story. You can just go over and check it out. Every chapter there will be a few pictures. Link to my profile is in my bio. Once on my profile, you can just click on the board.**

 **But first, enjoy this one.**

* * *

 **MPOV**

I didn't know what was going on with me. I didn't know where I got the courage from to do it but I did it anyway. I was kissing the girl I had been crushing on ever since I met her.

And she was kissing me back.

From the way she threw her arms around my neck, she was enjoying it too.

She pulled me closer as I asked for entrance by running my tongue across her lower lip. Granting me it, the battle for dominance started.

I had just won our little battle when I felt pressure against my chest. Pulling back, I saw her small, feminine hands pushing against my chest. With a frown, I looked up at her.

"What is it? Did you not like it? It was my first-"

"We shouldn't have done that." America rushed out, cutting me off. "It is wrong. Your future wife will be here in a week and I can't be a part of your life, not like this."

"But-"

"Maxon, what we did can never happen again, okay? It could get me beaten, if not killed. We should forget about it and look past our feelings. It won't be easy but-"

I didn't listen anymore, instead I crushed my lips against hers. At first, she started pushing against my chest again before a moan escaped her, telling me she enjoyed it, just like I did. I pushed her closer against me, our bodies flush against each other. Her hands roamed my perfectly styled hair, messing it up. One arm wrapped around my neck, while mine wrapped around her waist.

Pulling back, I looked in her eyes. "Tell me, could you forget that? Ignore that? I can't."

"We have to, Maxon! If we don't, it could end badly for both of us. I'm your guard, Maxon. What good could come out of that? Let's not forget that your wife is coming as well, next week. What we did just now, could never work out. I like you, Maxon. A lot. But it would never work, I'm sorry. I think you should leave."

"America-"

Again she cut me off. "Maxon, it's for the best. Now, please leave. Please!"

After that, I only saw her around my mother. For over six days, I didn't talk to her- well, she didn't talk to me. Anytime I tried to talk to her, she ignored me and kept walking. It seemed as if she was not my guard anymore and anytime I tugged my ear- a signal we had invented to show each other that we wanted to talk- she ignored me and didn't show up. It was clear what she was doing.

She was distancing herself and I didn't like that.

I wanted her to be wrapped in my arms again, like last Friday but that didn't happen and I knew that that wouldn't happen again. She made that much clear when it happened the first time.

As time passed, my heart ached for her. Not even the prospect of my future wife helped, though it used to excite me a bit before I met America, now it did nothing.

Finally, Friday came and on one side I wanted to go out and confront America but on the other side I wanted to hide in my room from the girls that were arriving to the Palace that day. Choosing the last one, I decided to confront my red-headed beauty another day- preferably sooner rather than later.

Evening came and I thought the coast to be clear so I went out of my room and I started on my way to the gardens. It was a place I enjoyed greatly lately as I had walked with America through them often. It was a place where we sometimes had deep conversations and other times we had playful and teasing conversations.

Walking through the doors, I spotted the red-head I wanted to talk to all day long. Walking to the bench she was sitting on, I sat down next to her.

"You've been ignoring me." I accused her.

"I have." She didn't even bother to deny it.

"You won't deny it?" I questioned.

"Why would I? Denying it would be dumb, you already know it. I could make up an excuse but what would that do?"

"Good point." I agreed. "Why?"

"You know why, Maxon." She looked at me. "It's for the best."

"No, that is not for the best! Ignoring each other and ignoring our feelings isn't for the best. I will do it, though. If I get you as a friend, than I'll do it."

"Would it-"

"America, I'd rather have you as my friend than not at all." I told her, before kneeling in front of her with her hands in mine. "America Singer, you are a wonderful young woman and over the course of the past few weeks I've gotten to like you- a lot- and I'd rather have you as one of the Selected girls so I could choose you as my wife but you're not and I'm okay with that. I'll take you as my friend, confidant instead because I'd rather have you in my life like that than not at all. I'll do what you ask and ignore my feelings but please, don't ignore me."

"Maxon, I don't want to ignore my feelings either. Don't get me wrong, I'd rather you be a guy that could take me out on dates and marry me but instead you're the heir to the throne and you're a guy who has a Selection. I'll support you through all that will happen these next few months and I won't ignore you but before we go to being friends, I want you to know 1 thing." America said before putting her hand on my face. "Prince Maxon Schreave, I like you too, a lot and I'll never forget your kiss because it was my first one as well."

After that, a lot happened in the following months. The Selction started and the Report was very much involved in my everyday life. Not one second went by without the Report having cameras around me. America and I stayed on as friends but ignoring our feelings became more difficult with time as I realised I fell in love with her. I saw as she made friends with Marlee Tames, a girl from Kent, one of my Selected Girls. I saw her fight as Rebels attacked the Palace more than once. I saw her spend time with my mother as more than just guard/Queen and started forming a bond.

I had been on at least one date with every Selected girl. I've been on a few with three girls: Natalie Luca, Celeste Newsome and Kriss Ambers. After a month, I had been fairly sure that if I ever had to choose from all the girls, I would choose Kriss. She was everything I sought for in a wife, except for being America. After a month she was still the woman of my dreams.

It was also after a month that I had enough of it. I rushed to America's room after a Report and barged into it. I found her room empty, safe for a few pictures and personal items.

She had been on the Report again, she had been three times now, and had talked a bit more about Charity and her life in Carolina. She was talking about how she used to work with Eli in his company and how they used to take care of an Orphane a few times a month. When her romantic life came up she looked at me from the corner of her eye and answered with that she was in love with someone but wanted to keep it low profile and how she wasn't even in a relationship with the person because he had other obligations.

She told everyone, on National TV, that she was in love with me. Me, Prince Maxon. The woman of my dreams was in love with me and I still couldn't believe it.

Confirming she returned my feelings, I was determined not to take no for an answer anymore and make her mine. I would ask Father if I could marry her and tell him how it would be a good case for Illéa as a country. She was a leader in an Institution and marrying her would secure the relationship we had. Country and Institution combined would make a stronger nation. If only I could make Father see that.

Thinking she would be eating her dinner, where she usually ate, I went to the Dinner Room and sat at our usual table, next to my mother and ate my dinner in silence. Deep in thought, I didn't even see that Father wasn't even there.

Walking to her room again when it was well after dinner, I expected to see her there but instead, I found the room empty again.

Empty.

As in no pictures, no personal items, no clothes. Nothing.

The whole room was empty as if she had never occupied it. As if she had never been here.

But she had been here! She had occupied this room! I had hung out with her and I did grow to like her more than I should. I did fall in love with her.

Suddenly, all kinds of questions started to bug me.

Why did she leave?

Where did she go?

Is she okay? Will she be okay?

Will she move on?

Did she even mean me when she said she had fallen in love with someone?

Did she run off with someone?

All those questions- and more- started to come to my mind when I took in the empty room.

Suddenly it all clicked. A new figther coming this morning, her improptu Report appearance, father not being at dinner, her distancing herself from me even more these past weeks. Everything made sense. She was leaving and she had known for weeks now. She didn't tell me. Why didn't she tell me?

Determined to find answers, I walked out of her room and made sure no one saw me when I left.

I knew where I could find answers and I would get them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! Can you believe it? If I'm not wrong, it's as far as I've ever come when it comes to a Selection fanfic.**

 **In the past, I've already written 2 but at a certain point I got stuck so I stopped writing but tried again and that didn't work so after a while I gave up but when I didn't see it getting better I decided to delete them all together.**

 **So, also this story won't be super long because most of the events happen in the actual books so I don't want to re-write that fully. I'll mention what happened and everything but don't expect a super long story because then I'll dissapoint you.**

 **Anyway, I just wanted to say I couldn't believe it was already chapter 7.**

 **This chapter will only have one pic on Pinterest.**

 **Let me know what you thought about the chapter after you've read it.**

* * *

 **APOV**

I remember the day I met Maxon. It was only two months ago, so it is only normal that I remember that day. I remember how I felt when I was saved by him when Aspen was being pushy. I remember how nice it was to walk with him while he made me laugh.

I remember the day I saw him again, in the palace. I didn't know if I was going to see him because I would normally not guard him for three more days. I didn't think I would see him before that but surprise, he was at my door that evening. I remember how I laughed with him when I saw his expressions on camera when we made the videos for my family and the Fighters.

I remember being his date to his birthday party. I was at his side for most of the evening and felt like I belonged. I wanted to belong there. I felt giddy everytime he kissed me on the cheek. I felt elated when he walked me to my room and gave me the sweetest kiss goodnight on my cheek.

I remember being on the Report with him. It was nervous and exciting for me but I wasn't worried because I sat by his side and he held my hand. I remember him coming to my room afterward and us 'arguing' until he kissed me and shut me up.

Shortly, I just remember all the importnant moments in our friendship, I actually remember them all.

I also remember all the pain I felt when I saw him going on dates with the Selected girls and saw how he was having fun with them. I remember being his guard when he flaunts them around and makes them laugh like he'd make me laugh. I remember seeing him grow closer to Kriss Ambers and telling me if he'd have to choose between the girls, he would choose her.

I remember the other Reports I was on and I would be far away from Maxon. Already having been on the Report, I wasn't worried about it but I wasn't really feeling 'safe' on my place.

I remember the Queen calling me into her room and telling me she knew what I felt for her son. I remember her comforting me when she saw I needed it. She was really like a mother to me while at the Palace. I also remember her telling me I needed to let Maxon know how I felt.

I remember the King picking up on my feelings and telling me I could make sure his son didn't feel the same way. He told me I could better make sure that our relationship would stay strictly professional or he'd sent me home and that I needed to make sure his son didn't find out about my feelings.

I remember going on the Report and not realising that I had said I was in love with someone. I could see Maxon watching me from the corner of his eye and telling me he would come later. I remember the King telling me the same as soon as the camera was off of us.

I remember the King telling me how he made sure his son was raised strictly, not backing off from using violence and how a pretty little fighter like myself wouldn't ruin that raising.

Like you can see, I remember everything that happened between us. I remember the good and the bad.

Even after a month of being away, I remember all of it, even the bad and the small stuff.

Is it weird that I do? Would it be weird if I didn't?

Is it weird that I love him even more now that I am gone?

Is it weird that I am angry at him for being so close to the Sele- the Elite?

As you can see, I am full of questions and memories.

I've been away from the Palace for a month and all I've done is train and fight. I've been taking on extra shifts only to avoid watching the Report with Maxon and his Elite. Even though I did that, I still saw them everywhere- sometimes I even saw myself coming on TV. I have travelled as well but even on my travels I took on shifts and trained.

News of me leaving the Palace quickly spread and it became one of the topics of the Report. The King and Queen both said that it was a great loss but that my family needed me more than them now. It was said that my mother had been sick and I had been excused.

Only my mother and father knew what had happened and promised to keep it a secret from everyone. My siblings thought it was weird that they had said that while mother hadn't been sick at all but didn't ask anymore after I had burst out and told them it was none of their bussiness. They had never witnessed an outburst of mine and were surprised when it happened.

Kenna did have a suspicion as to what happened as she often came to the Institution and offered me consolences. She was often there to comfort me when I was crying on my bed. Finally, I broke down and told her what happened. She was there everyday now, even though she was pregnant, and was helping me which was a job on its own apparently as Nik paid her for it- although it's not really for comforting me that she pays her but more for helping me with the financial side of leading.

When I returned, I send Warren to go to Angeles in my place and took over his duties which included the financial side of everything as well as making a training plan and keeping track of everything- that meant if there was something broken like a punching bag, I had to replace it and that stuff. I was responsible for the new fighters and other things.

When I was just leader, I was responsinble for the finishing of all off his jobs. If he'd needed a new punching bag, I needed to buy it. I needed to make sure his financial stuff was right. I needed to look over his plans and agree to them.

"America." Kenna got me out of my thoughts as I looked over the latest plan I made for the new fighters.

Looking up at her, I raised a brow. "Yes?"

"Mail." She said before dropping an envelope in front of me sealed with the Royal seal.

"What is this?"

"Perhaps the thing why Maxon has been reaching out to you for three weeks now." Kenna shrugged before sitting at her desk in my office.

A week and a half after I left, Maxon called me and emailed me everyday. I ignored them all, afraid to break down even more if I would actually read them. Every day, I would be sitting behind my computer and get an invite to video chat or I would have a video sent to me from Maxon. I saved all of them but I never watched them.

I opened the letter and read it.

 _Dear America_

 _For the Elite, we have decided to let them organize a party while Royals from other countries are guests here at our home._  
 _Because of the added Royals, we need more guards. America, I want you back here at the castle._  
 _For the time that you were here, you brought joy not only in my but also my son's life. After Clarkson sent you away, it has been gone._  
 _Please come back to the Palace, Maxon and I miss you very hard and we'd love you back here if you'd come._  
 _We know you'd want to work, so you'll get your old job back as leader here at the Palace._  
 _I hope you'll accept this offer and come back to us._

 _I hope you are well_  
 _Amberly Schreave_

With teary eyes, I looked up from the letter. I didn't know I meant as much to her as she did to me.

I saw Kenna coming to me from the corner of my eye and felt her take the letter from my hands, softly I could hear her mumbling the letter aloud.

"Ames, why are you crying? Do you have any idea what the Queen is telling you? How much you meant to her?" She asked, kneeling down next to me. "You have to take the invite, you know you have to."

"But, I'll be-"

"You'll be happy. Hey, you'll get over Maxon. I get that he's your first love and all but you'll get over him and you'll be happy. You need to let him go, Ames, because only like that you'll be happy again with your life. Once more, you'll be happy." Kenna advised me.

I cleared my face from any tears and softly smiled at my older sister. "Thank you, Ken, you're right. I know you are, I know you have been every time you told me I had to open the mails and videos from Maxon. I'm just afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Will I ever love another as I love him? Will I ever be in love again like I love him, please say I this love is amazing, it's consuming, passionate even if we can't do a lot, we used to express our love in another way." I pleaded.

Her eyes widened when I told her what our love was like. "Oh, Ames. Come here."

A day later, I felt deja vu as I was on a plane going to Angeles. Only this time, I was alone on the plane but I didn't mind it. It was silent and left me alone with my thoughts and mails and videos.

The mails were really just how his day had been and what had happened.

I'll give you the first one as an example.

 _Dear America_

 _It had been 9 days since you left but to me it has been an eternity, even the girls know something is wrong. Everyday, my maids have a harder job concealling the bags under my eyes and are frustrated with me about how much I pull my hair._

 _As you might have seen on the Report, it is a true challenge to look normal and talk about you. Everytime I do, my heart aches for you. To be around you._

 _Today, my mother told me all about you two. I didn't know that you two were so close but I'm happy you are. We spend more time together lately because of your departure._

 _I know this isn't the ideal way and that you don't deserve to hear it like this for the first time but I love you, America. If I could, I'd marry you in the blink of an eye._

 _With you, I can picture having a family._

 _I can picture us getting married and you would become Queen. Even though you would have enough duties as it is, you would stay on as leader of the fighters._

 _I can picture you telling me you're pregnant out of the blue or you would do it on a special occasion if you could._

 _I can picture a red headed little prince or princess running around, looking like the angel you are._

 _I can picture us as a family going on a holiday when we are allowed to._

 _I can picture us, in our bed, telling each other what we did._

 _I can picture you training our children how to fight like you._

 _As you have read, I can picture a lot. Funny thing is, I can only picture it with you. I don't_ want _to picture having all of that with anyone else._

 _Come back soon, Love for I want to take you in my arms and kiss you until you can see what you make me feel._

 _I love you with all my heart_

 _Maxon_

Although it didn't really tell me what had been going on that day, I did find it incredibly sweet. All the other mails did say what he did that day and sent me some reports his mother needed me to look over. I couldn't help but feel that his mother and himself were making me ready to become a Queen. I have no idea how they're going to do that but I'll let them do what they want, I know not to get my hopes up.

Then, his videos would have the same content, though some were a bit more deep.

For example.

Maxon sat back after turning on the camera, I suppose. " _Hi, I have no idea what I'll tell you in these videos but mother said that these might be a bit more personal than mails. Mother even demanded to send you a few of me and mother together because she has some things to say as well."_

I could see him fidgeting, telling me he was nervous. _"Uhm, if I'm not wrong, you have received my mail not too long ago. I hope you read it just as I hope you will watch this."_

I saw him smile faintly on the screen. _"You know, I can remember doing this with you for your family and your devision and now I'm doing it for you. I guess time can really be ironic, can't it?"_

I chuckled at his expression as he heard his mother come in. _"Mother just came in, Mother you need to sit next to me or else she won't see you."_

 _"She doesn't need to see me right now, I'll tell her some stuff later for now it's your turn."_

 _"Right, uhm. This changes some stuff and what I was going to say but I'll keep this up and hope that my mother won't barge in everyday. I guess, all I really wanted to say is that I meant what I said in the mail. I do love you and if I have to be honest, I think I did ever since I met you."_

After clearing his throat, I could see his eyes go up to his mother. _"Mother, you don't have to cry. Do you want to say something?"_

I could see Queen Amberly now, sitting next to her son looking like the perfect mother and son. _"Hi there, dear child. I just wanted to let you know what you mean to me because over the past few weeks you've earned a spot in my heart that can only be yours so please return to us?"_

 _"That is all I and mother wanted to say. Please take care of yourself and come back soon."_ Maxon said before the screen turned black.

Several other videos like that one came after the first video. In those videos he would tell me how he saw me. He would tell me he would see my eyes weren't only blue but had different colors in different lights, just like my hair. He'd tell me how he fell in love with me and how he knew. He told me how he experienced our first kiss and other events like that.

Finally, after watching way too many videos and ready too many mails but in the end, I finally heard the sentence I didn't know I had been craving ever since I boarded the plane.

"Please put your safety belts on. We're landing now at the airport of Angeles."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! I hope you enjoy this chapter, like you hopefully enjoy this whole ff.**

 **Also, I want to read some more Selection FF's, so I was hoping you guys could recommend some. Right now, I'm following 'Don't Say Yes', I don't know if any of you know it but I like it so you should totally check it out because I enjoy reading that one.**

 **Also, I want to thank all those that have followed this story or favorited it and those who have reviewed it.**

 **Thank you all!**

 **Hope you enjoy chapter 8.**

* * *

 **MPOV**

I thought my eyes were betraying me. They had to. How could she be here? I hadn't been informed that she left her Provence. Why hadn't I been informed?

I had been on a date, one that my father ordered me to go on, with Kriss when I saw a flash of red. It had been three days since I last send a mail and I know my mother send her a letter a week ago, so it should've been four days since she got her letter. I doubted that it would help but apparently, it did.

How long had she been here?

When did she get here?

Wait, those were practically the same questions. But all the questions that had been swarming my head were questions like that.

"Go." I heard, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I turned to Kriss and look at her weirdly. Did she just tell me to go? "Excuse me?"

"Go after her. Your love for her is so great it is also so obvious." Kriss told me. "Her love for you is the same. You both love each other yet you both fool yourselves."

I chuckled dryly. "Trust me, Kriss, I know exactly what I feel, you do-"

"I wasn't talking about that, Maxon. I was talking about what you two think. Your love is the kind of love that you can not break yet you think you could become happy with one of us. Maxon, you'll only ever be happy with her and while I wished I could've won the Selection, I'd rather you be happy." She took a breath and gave me a weak smile. "Go after her, Maxon."

I took her to the nearest guard and ordered them to get her to her room before I ran all through the castle. I had been everywhere I thought she could be, yet I found her nowhere. Her room was the only hope I had left to find her before the Report where I had to be in exactly 10 minutes.

Barging through the door, I saw her stuff again but I found no America. While I was dissapointed, I found hope in the fact that she brought clothes with her as well as some other personal stuff. Disapointed that she wasn't there, I walked slowly to the studio with my head hung low until I met Kriss.

"And?" She asked.

I looked at her and smiled weakly at her. "I didn't find her, guess I waited too long."

"You'll see her soon, I'm sure of it." She soothed me.

I was happy because Kriss was by my side. I knew now I could never marry her- or any of the other girls- but if father didn't agree, I'd choose her because she was such a good friend and that was all I'd ever see her as. I knew Kriss looked at me the same way and I knew she only entered the Selection to get away from home where she had too much pressure on her from every side around her and I knew how she felt.

Arriving on set with her, I was immediately knocked back by the beauty in front of Gavril talking animatedly and laughing together.

America Singer, the love of my life, was standing in front of Gavril with a beautiful red gown and her hair up to reveal her graceful neck. I could see she was wearing heels as well, because she was a bit taller and would now reach my chin instead of my shoulder.

I could feel a hand under my chin, closing my mouth. "You'll catch a fly." Kriss teased me.

I snorted. "Don't be silly, there are no flies in this castle."

"It's-"

"I know what it is, I just choose not to take it that way." I interrupted her and raised my brow when she opened her mouth to say something to me.

"Go to her." She said instead and pushed me to America.

Gavril saw me coming in the corner of his eye and excused himself before going to my mother and father. I walked to America, who didn't see me coming until I stood in front of her.

"America." I greeted, leading her to our seats which were next to each other. "Long time since I've last seen you."

"Maxon, it is lovely to see you again." America said before lowering her voice to a whisper. "The make up doesn't cover your bags."

"Neither does yours." I shoot back. "But you do look lovely. We need to talk."

"No we don't. There is nothing to talk about." America said, looking around her instead of me.

"Yes we do. I'll visit your room tonight."

"When?"

"When I'll come." I said instead of giving her an exact time because I knew that she'd run if I would give her a time.

"When's that?"

"It doesn't matter, just know I'll be there and don't think about running 'cause I'll find you anyway." I told her before sitting straight as everyone took their seats.

The Report started and before long, the focus was on America. "Miss America, you look lovely. How do you always do that?"

"Natural, I guess. I always believed that the most beautiful woman is the most natural woman. I want to aplaud the makeup artists for making all those girls look so beautiful, even though I don't believe in makeup." America said, praising the artists.

"Yes, they do a very lovely job, don't they?" Gavril asked. "Who did your makeup?"

"I am very honored that I can say that the Queen did it. Doesn't she have a talent?" America asked, winking at my mother who had a blush gracing her cheeks.

Gavril took several steps back to my mother. "Your majesty, is it a secret talent of yours?"

My mother smiled and looked down. "I wouldn't say it is a talent, but I enjoy doing it- especially with a beauty like America."

I had to agree with my mother there. A beauty like America is a beauty that a lot of makeup artists want to have their way with, several had already offered their services to the Institution to work solely on America- a few had even come to the Palace. America had always thanked them for their offer but declined it as she didn't like makeup.

"Yes, she is an exquisite beauty indeed." Gavril said before going back to America. "Miss America, over the last few weeks you've been followed by a few camera's from the Report to film you while you were away from the palace. Can you tell us what you've been doing these past weeks?"

"Uhm, I've trained a few new recrutes and I've made trips to other Institutions to give advice there and also train them. I've visited children's hospitals to visit the sick children and I've been starting up the charity along with Adele." America summarized.

"Let's watch some footage." Gavril said before there were fragments on the screen of America.

It started at the Airport in Carolina. Thousands of people were there, holding signs about how they loved her and they were screaming her name. I could see America coming off the plane with a black and white striped tank top with light jeans and black heels. The moment she descended the stairs, people started calling her names and she smiled at them and waving before going over to them and she started signing papers and photographs as soon as she got there. She took pictures and gave hugs and she seemed so natural through it all. All through the crowd there were signs like 'Gingers for the Win!' or 'Gingers Rock!' and stuff like that.

All of the sudden, the image changed and it was America in training gear- which was just a sports bra with yoga pants and a plaited shirt tied around her hips- punching a punching bag and teaching kids how to do that. It's funny how I say kids but some of them are nearly as old as me. I could see them all copy her movements and looking up to her to see if they are doing good. America just smiled and helped younger kids telling the older ones they knew what they're doing. I can see her training kids around 13 years old and 15 years old, I can see her bossing them around and running laps with them. At the end of the video they are laughing and dancing.

The image changed and it was of her and her younger siblings on the market, playing with kids. I see her feeding them and playing hide and seek with them and letting them win. I can see them crowding her and hugging and kissing her face. I see her talking with a guy I recognise as Eli and talking animatedly. I see her laughing with the kids and singing to them. When evening nears on the video, I see her leading the children home one by one and dropping them off at their parents. I can see them playing again, the next day. It was soccer and all the kids played again America.

Next, I saw her on a plane and it was a video diary.

"Hello everyone," she started, "I'm America Singer and I'm the leader of the fighters in Carolina. Until a little over a week ago, I used to be a fighter at the Palace. Right now, I have a vacation and yet I still work, guess I got that from my father but I don't mind that. I love my work. Uhm, a lot of people have asked me all kinds of questions since I returned home and since I'm on the plane for 3 more hours, now is as good as any other time, not?"

She took a piece of paper and read the first question. "What is your favorite thing to do when your home alone? Uhm, I actually just like to curl up and read or watch a TV show. I used to love sitting in front of TV with my family and Eli and his family and Eli and I would guess how the Royals were in real life. I'm ashamed to admit that Eli was always closer to the truth than I was."

"Next question, who do you think should win the Selection?" She thought for a moment. "Uhm, I don't know every girl that well but if I have to choose from who I really do know I'd have to say Kriss Ambers. As many of you know, Maxon and I are quite close and if I see how he is with the girls, there is only Kriss I can only see him happy with."

The questions just kept coming until a new image came. It was America in a room full of sick children. I could see in her eyes how much she felt for those children. You could see her sit down and talk to them. She was cheering them up and it actually worked.

You saw her at an Airport again and she was singing a song and you could see all people signing with her. From the quality it was a video diary again and you could see she was enjoying her time there. Quality changed, yet America singing with the people stayed on while there was footage shown of her greeting all the people there and being around them just like she was around the people in Carolina.

Afterwards, you saw her dressed up in a room again. She looked tired but she did the video diary again. "I've just come back from a charity gala and I've danced so much that I don't think I can stand on my feet again, yet I can't find it in me to care because I danced for charity and those people deserved the money I raised for them." Just as she was saying that, there were images of her dancing with people- adults and children- and it ended with a video of her singing a beautiful song. It was just coming to a very beautiful part when the footage stopped.

Focus was on us again, as Gavril started to talk to America again yet I couldn't concentrate. I kept thinking about how she was with the children as photos were still shown on the screen. The last picture was one of her and a baby.

"Yet, you've spent a lot of time home as well." Gavril asked, more like stated, and got me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, I have. Those were just some videos but I've spent more time home than I did on the road, yet a lot of people though the opposite."

"That song was beautiful and we're very lucky to have you sing it for us. America, please take the stage to blow this country away." America smiled and went to an empty part of the stage. Curtains opened and a band was revealed as well as a microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen. May I present to you, America Singer who will sing the beautiful song of 'My Heart Will Go On'."

And just like he said, the whole country was blown away- including me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter was long, wasn't it? Well, here you have a slightly shorter chapter.**

 **Please, enjoy chapter 9.**

* * *

 **APOV**

 _Every night in my dreams_

 _I see you, I feel you,_

 _That is how I know you go on_

 _Far across the distance_

 _And spaces between us_

 _You have come to show you go on_

 _Near, far, wherever you are_

 _I believe that the heart does go on_

 _Once more you open the door_

 _And you're here in my heart_

 _And my heart will go on and on_

 _Love can touch us one time_

 _And last for a lifetime_

 _And never let go 'til we're gone_

 _Love was when I loved you_

 _One true time I hold to_

 _In my life we'll always go on_

 _Near, far, wherever you are_

 _I believe that the heart does go on_

 _Once more you open the door_

 _And you're here in my heart_

 _And my heart will go on and on_

 _You're here, there's nothing I fear,_

 _And I know that my heart will go on_

 _We'll stay forever this way_

 _You are safe in my heart_

 _And my heart will go on and on_

The song was on replay after Maxon had left my room in rage. I was on my bed, blinking back tears because I didn't want them to spill. I had send him away and told him to love someone else. With a heavy sigh, I replayed our conversation in my mind.

 _"Why do you do this to us?"_

 _"There is no us!" I exclaimed. "Maxon, I love you. I do but your fa-"_

 _"What does my father have to do with us?" Maxon asked, frowning._

 _I sighed and put a hand on his back before pressing gently yet the gesture was enough to let him hiss in pain. "Maxon, your father abuses you. If we ever persuaded anything, he would encrease his abuse. I want you happy but most of all, I want you safe and you won't be if we act on our feelings."_

 _"You don't get it, do you?" He asked me, shaking his head slightly._

 _"Get what, Maxon?"_

 _"America, I love you which means I would willingly take any hit I'd get for you as long as you are safe." He said, emphasizing 'you'._

 _"I don't want that, Maxon! I want you gone, out of my life. Be happy with one of the girls, be happy with Kriss."_

 _"You're unbelievable! You love me yet you want me gone." Maxon seethed. "Fine, I'll be gone."_

With those words he had stormed out of my room and left the second floor.

Crying, I didn't even hear the door open nor close nor did I hear anyone coming in until I felt a gentle, familiar hand, caressing my hair in an attempt to sooth me and comfort me.

"My dear child,-" Came Amberly's voice. "What is wrong? I have seen my son storming past me and now I find you crying here. Tell me what happened."

"I told him I loved him." I cried.

"And?" Amberly asked, clearly not getting it for which I could not blame her. It is not like I gave her a lot of information. "I don't see how that is a problem. I know for a fact that he loves you as well."

"I told him to leave. To get out of my life."

"Oh, America, why would you do that?" She sat down and took my head in her lap, continuing her ministrations on my hair. "You love him, why do you want him gone?"

"Your husband threatened him if he would ever persue me." I cried.

"Threaten him how?"

I knew she didn't know about his abuse so I just shrugged. "Uhm, I don't know. He didn't tell me how but he just told me that Maxon wouldn't be safe if I disrupted the Selection."

"My dear, I will make sure you can be happy without having to concern about my husband. I promise you that." She said before standing. "Now, I need your help picking out an outfit for tomorrow."

Tomorrow the Italians would arrive. The Germans had already come and I had arrived just in time to accompany them to the airport for their departure. I got them to the airport and with a heavy heart I ignored all the 'fans' I had until they were gone. Once gone, I went over and took pictures with them and gave autographs. Ever since I started appearing on the Report, I had gained fans and people that admired me. I even received 'fan mail' from time to time.

"Of course."

Ten minutes later I was laying on the Queen's bed while she was fitting a dress I had chosen for her. It was a very simple Royal Blue evening gown which she paired with black heels. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her dress.

Turning to me, she asked me a question for the first time in nearly the whole time I was in her room. "What dress will you wear tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, standing next to her.

"Well, you are my guest. Caleb is taking over from you tomorrow." Amberly told me. "So what will you wear?"

"I don't know, I didn't know you would be taking me. Amberly, what will I wear?" I asked.

"Relax, I think I have the perfect dress for you. I used to wear it in the time that I used to be a princess." Amberly told me before disapearing into her closet. Not even five minutes later she emerged from her closet with a beautiful dress in her hands.

Just like hers it was simple and modest. It was in blue as well but hers was a bit darker. Instead of having a high neckline, mine was a bit deeper and I had a few spagethi straps. It was definitely more for my age.

"Amberly, it is-" I couldn't find the right words to describe the dress. It was just... indescripable.

"You don't like it, do you?" Amberly was immediately worried when I didn't finish my sentence.

"No, that is not it! Definitely not! I love it, it's just indescripable." I soflty touched the material which seemed as soft as silk. "It- My words do not seem enough."

"Well, you can have it." She said.

"To wear it tomorrow?" I asked, unsure of what she meant.

"To keep it." She said, giving me the dress.

"Are you sure?" I asked, not sure if it was okay for her to give me clothes. She had already done it but I didn't want to keep receiving clothes from her.

"Absolutely. As you can probably see, it isn't exactly for my age so I don't wear it. I want you to have it. In fact there are other dresses in my closet that aren't for my age anymore that I want you to have, if you'll take them."

"I would be delighted to take them." I said.

Ten minutes later, I was walking through corridors with several dresses in my arms that Amberly gave me. I rounded a corner when I gasped and let the dresses fall as I took in the scene in front of me.

Maxon and Celeste were kissing like dogs in heat in the middle of the hallway. Anyone could see it- now I saw it.

Quickly picking the clothes up, I ran away as I saw Maxon looking at me. He pulled away and started walking in my direction as I started running away. In the end, I went back to Amberly's room because I knew I'd find Maxon at my room if I go there.

Quickly letting me in, Amberly rushed me to her bed where I broke down sobbing.

Taking the clothes from me, she let me sob on her bed while she sat behind me on the bed and caressed my shoulder and arm while whispering soothing words in my hair. After a while she laid down behind me and started rubbing my arms soothingly.

In the end, we fell asleep like that.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10! I should go over the 1500 words with this chapter. Enjoy this one. MPOV How could I have been so stupid? How could I have let her go? How could I have not found her? Where is she? I was worried about her when she didn't come to her room after I had been waiting for over an hour and a half. I searched everywhere I could think of but I didn't find her anywhere and it kept me up all night. I didn't do anything but be in her room afterwards and looking at her room, her pictures. I could note she was a family person because there were several pictures of her and her siblings and parents. I could see her smiling genuinely in every single one of them. Her smile was the biggest in one of the most current pictures with her sister. The girl was a few years older and judging by the ring on her left ring finger, she was married and she was also highly pregnant. In one of the bottom corners was a date and it dated back to three weeks back. I had to smile at the picture. I took it with me as I sat in the chair next to her vanity table. I was looking at it until I fell asleep. I woke up when I heard the door bang against the wall the next morning. Looking into the hallway, I saw a flare of red rushing away. Putting the picture back on the vanity table, I ran after her. I had to follow her up the stairs and saw she was about to run into my mother's room when I caught up with her. Not allowing her to run into the room, I took her wrist and pulled her into my own room. I pushed her against the door the second it closed and pinned her to it by taking her wrist and keeping them in one of my hands. "America." I growled. "Do not run away." "I don't run away!" She bit back. "Yes, you do!" I retorted. "Don't do that." "Is that an order, your Majesty?" She asked. "Stop that! Stop pulling away from me! You said you love me, why don't you show me that?" I asked. "Because I can't! Your fa-" "My father will do nothing!" I cut her off. "I won't allow him to! America, if you really love me, why don't you fight to be with me?" "I'm afraid." She admitted. "America, I just told you that my father won't-" "I'm not afraid of your father, Maxon. I'm afraid of us!" "Afraid of us?" I ask with a confused tone. "Why?" "Maxon, if I allow us to happen, I will have to let you go in a few months and I don't want that." She explained. "I don't want to start a relationship when I know that we won't be able to go past a few months." "That isn't true. America, I will talk to father, alter the rules- I'll have you be my girlfriend, my wife, my partner in everything. I will have you as my Queen, as the Queen of Illéa. I will have you." "Maxon,-" She started. "Do not make promises you cannot keep. Do not speak of your wishes when you know they won't come true." "No, I will-" "No, you won't. You can't." She took her hands out of mine and put one on my cheek. "There is no chance for us, Maxon. As much as we both wish it." "You're saying goodbye." I realized. "I have to." She said, tears forming in her eyes. "I have to say goodbye because I can't be around here- around you- when I know that you will marry someone else, move on from me and fall in love with another. I will not be here to see that." "Don't, please don't." "I have to, Maxon." She said, letting her tears fall. "Can I request one last thing?" I asked. "What?" "One last kiss." When she opened her mouth to argue, I cut her off before she could begin. "Just one kiss, America, one." "One last kiss." She agreed. She didn't have the chance to say anymore because I crushed my lips to hers, much like I had done the first time we had kissed. I placed a hand on the small of her back and pushed her closer to me. I asked for entrance which I was easily granted. I pushed her against the door again, with me pressed against her. Neither of us wanted to break the kiss, yet we weren't able to go any further. The way we were now was how I wanted to remember us. Loving each other passionately. Having to pull back because of lack from fresh air, I leaned my forehead against hers. She pecked my lips one more time before pushing me off of her. "Goodbye, Maxon. Have a happy life." With that, she dissapeared. From what I heard, she stayed a week longer to remain with the Selected Girls while the Italians were here as our guests. I heard that she got aquainted quite well with Princess Nicoletta and her cousin. She was a guest of my mother and on the videos that were shown I could see how she looked like a goddes. With her blue gown and her hair in an updo, she looked like a true vision. I wish I was there to see it. Weeks past without her and yet each week I saw her. A lot earlier than planned, the Charity had started. I saw how she travelled to Whites to begin her travels across the country. Every week a video appeared of her in the Report. Part of the video was a video diary in which I could see she was tired. Than there was video footage of her explaining everything to a group teenagers and afterwards she was dancing and messing with a group of dancers and afterwards she was standing on a big stage with some performers and coaching them along with my aunt Adele. Every video also included her training with the Fighters of each Provence and attending Charities in each Provence. Afterwards she worked her way down in the country and by now she was Ottaro, four weeks later and nothing had changed in the Selection except for a few rebel attacks and Marlee 'leaving' after her being caught with a guard. That would be the first week without Natalie as well. Now, only Celeste, Kriss and Elise were over along with a girl from Bankston, Arya. She would be the next to leave, I thought. Four videos had been shown and in every video you could see that her bags underneath her eyes were growing bigger. Fatigue was catching up to her and quick. Now, we were in the Report and we were watching the video of the week. Like every video it opened with a Video Diary. "Hello everyone. I have been awake for exactly two minutes now but I knew that if I didn't make the video now I wouldn't make it at all." She said. "This morning, Eli and I have arrived in Ottaro. Adele will join us in two days but like every week she is with her children in Hondragua. This week we have to combine three Art Academies. Like every week I'm very curious as to what the people here are going to come up with to raise money. My favorite idea so far was the exhibition and workshops in Columbia, our last stop. I liked how they included everyone in their idea so I think it will be hard to top that but I am keeping an open mind." "A lot of people have asked me about the Marlee and Carter situation and I will not give any comment about it. Marlee was my friend and I did not know that she was having a relationship with a guard so I don't see what I can say about it. All I can say is thank you for being so kind to show mercy to her and Carter though. I know an act like that would've been punished by death but the Royals didn't kill them and for that I'm thankful." "Now, why don't you guys see how everything went this week?" With that a video was shown of her greeting her fans in Ottaro. She came off the plane wearing sunglasses and her hair in a ponytail. Her outfit consisted out of a loose dirty brown shirt with black leather pockets and details with black jeans and black heeled ankle boots. She looked beautiful. Descending the stairs, she bypassed the car waiting for her and went to the people waiting for her. Seeing that she was heading for them, they started yelling like crazy and started calling her name. Putting her shades on top of her head, she smiled at them all and started taking pictures with them and laughed. Afterwards there was footage of her and Eli arriving at the Art Academies. She was seen talking with them and planning with Eli. There was even footage of her standing on a stage with some performers and acting crazy with them. I saw Performers praising her and Adele and Eli as well in front of the crowd. That was a first. That night, I slept with dreams of America dancing like she had in the video just for me. Hey, I was still a man after all. Could you blame me for having a dream like that? 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! These chapters will be the last ones. I don't think a lot more will be written. I think chapter 12 and 13, maybe an epilogue and some outtakes but for the rest I think this story is about to be finished.**

 **How did you like the story so far?**

 **Thanks to everyone that has followed this story, favorited or reviewed. It means a lot to me that you think my writing is so good that you follow my story. So, another thank you!**

 **I'll just let you enjoy the chapter now.**

* * *

 **APOV**

It has been two months since I left the Palace and I've returned to Angeles. We have reached our final destination and I decided to visit the Palace.

Through the weeks I made extra videos for my family, my fighters and the Queen as well as videos for the Report. I also wrote letters to them and mailed them. In one of the letters I promised Amberly I'd hop by and visit her and my fighters as soon as I'd have time. In return I got the promise of Royal visitations at the Performance.

To speed up our travels we combined several Provences and in the end we split the income evenly and gave them their share to give to charity.

It was finally the day I had a few hours free and dressed a bit nicely to visit the Palace. Choosing a blue/green top with black leggings and black pumps. My hair was up in a braid/ponytail.

The guards opened the doors for me when they saw me and greeted me. I still couldn't get over how grand it looked, even just the front hall.

Walking through the familar hallways, I can't help but remember all the moments I had in them- alone or with Maxon, even with Amberly. I smiled at most of them and kept that smile on as I walked up the stairs to Amberly's room.

Knocking on her door, I waited until I heard her answer because I wasn't sure if she was there. Not hearing an answer, I walked back down the stairs and went to the Women's room. Walking through the door, I found the Selected Girls messing around with one of Maxon's camera's while Amberly was sitting back with a smile.

"America!" The girls yelled, running to me. I smiled as they all came to hug me. "Will you take pictures with us?"

I looked at the Queen for permission. She just nodded. "Sure, why not?"

Ten minutes later countless of pictures had been taken of me and the Selected Girls. I was sure most of them would appear on the Report the next Friday, which happened to be two days later.

I walked to Amberly while the girls had fun with the camera. "Can I do your hair?"

"Of course." She smiled. I walked behind her and started braiding her hair. "He's miserable, you know?"

I sighed, I had hoped I could avoid talk like that a bit longer. "I'm as well but what can we do? One of those girls is going to be his wife... I'm not one of them."

"I wish you were, though." She told me.

With a humorless chuckle, I answered. "Yeah, you're not alone in that."

"Would you have entered the Selection? I mean, if you didn't belong to the Institution." Queen Amberly asked.

"I don't think so. You know what opinions I had about you, and they had nothing to do with the Institution. I don't believe I would have entered but my mother would've pressured me to do it and in the end she would bring money into the situation and my work and I'd do it just to agree to her terms." She looked shocked I guessed it would be like that. "Amberly, if there's one person I know, it is my mother. It makes it easier to guess situations like this."

In the end, I spend nearly six hours in the Palace. I had gone with the girls to their rooms while they were trading dresses and jewelry. I sat there and received several dresses from all the girls and even jewelry. While I had nothing to give in return. I succeeded in avoiding running in with Maxon or the King. I had been asked several times to eat dinner with them but each time I declined. Just as they went to dinner, I walked out of the palace and went to the Art Academy where Adele and Eli were planning the next showcase.

This Provence kept it basic and went with a showcase/exhibition. The fun part was, they combined it. They had combined every art and turned it into a musical. Throughout the play there would be art pieces exhibited while people danced/sang around it. Along with the exhibition/workshop it is definitely one of my favorites.

This would be our last stop and while I enjoyed travelling through the country, I would be happy to be back home. I am happy to return to my Institution and my beloved devision. I will be happy to be there and be able to see my niece. I was in Carolina when my sister went into labor so I was lucky with that. I was happy that I was lucky enough to be there for my sister.

I went to the concert stage and sat next to Adele as I looked to the last scenes of the musical. The end was nearing when Adele started whispering to me.

"Did you see him?"

"See who?" I asked.

She looked at me with a sigh. "You know, I do talk to my sister. She told me about you and her son. In my opinion, you would be perfect for my nephew. You would be the perfect Queen for Illéa."

"Too bad I didn't participate in the Selection, is it not?" I asked.

Another sigh was heard. "America, you do not see yourself clearly. People love you, you have thousands of fans across the country because of who you are. Why can you not see that?"

Without an answer, we both turned to the front to watch the ending of the show.

Thursday- the day of the show- came sooner than we thought. We got everyone ready and got the 'Red Carpet' ready. In each Provence, or group of Provences, we had put a 'Red Carpet' down where the special guests would walk on. The press had the chance to take pictures and have interviews. Each show had the Mayor(s) of the Provences visit and other known people. Each time we were requested to walk on the carpet as well and take pictures for the press.

I was sure this day was nothing else so I took a short turquoise dress with black strapped boots and put them on. My hair was done in a special kind of ponytail by Adele. All in all, I looked good.

Despite me looking good, I was shaking like hell because I was so nervous. I was sure the people would do a great job but I was nervous because all the Royals would be attending the show which meant she would see Maxon and I was not ready for that.

The time to attend the musical came sooner than I thought and I was in the car along with Eli to walk the carpet. When we arrived, we stood behind the cars of the Royals and the Selected Girls. I could see them posing for the camera's.

I was the first one to get out of the car, which immediately got me attention.

"AMERICA!" Was yelled by a lot of press and people that were waiting at the entrance. I smiled at all the people at the entrance and waved at them. I quickly went to them and started taking pictures with them and gave them autographs. After a couple of months of doing this, I still couldn't get used to being so popular with the people.

After signing pieces of paper and taking pictures, I went to the red carpet and saw that they were still posing along with the mayor and some other people from the charity.

Closest to me was Celeste, who I have known- really known- since the beginning. While everyone thought she was a bitch, I knew who she really was.

I started taking pictures alone for all the press that asked before walking to Celeste.

"My dear Celeste, don't you look lovely." I whispered in her ear.

She smiled and hugged me. "Oh, America, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks." I said. "You look gorgeous as well. The colour suits you."

She wore a beautiful midnight blue dress with black heels and her make up was just as dark but it fitted her outfit perfectly. Her hair was done in a beautiful updo that showed off her slender neck.

"America, Celeste, one picture for the Daily Journal?" A reported asked.

Turning to the camera, we posed together before parting. She stayed and I went further, taking pictures for a few camera's.

Finally, I reached Amberly and Adele. I smiled as I hugged both of them but Amberly I hugged the tightest to me.

"Queen! Queen! Will you take a picture for us with miss America?"

"Adele, will you join them?"

The three of us started posing the the picture before Adele was called away. Amberly and I stayed side by side as we took a couple of pictures for some reporters.

I kissed her cheek before walking further. Near the end of the carpet, I saw Maxon with his father. The Selected Girls were before the Queen and Eli was standing a bit behind the two men so I aimed to walk to Eli without having to take a picture with Maxon but of course it doesn't work that way.

I was standing two feet away from Maxon when someone asked for us to take a picture together.

I walked to him, unsure of what to do and stood beside him. His arm went around my waist and I did the same. We stood close to each other when he started whispering.

"You were at the Palace yesterday." He stated, whispering.

"I was."

"You're not- Why didn't you come and see me?"

"Because it's hard already, just by standing next to you."

"I could make you Queen, you know."

"No you can't."

"Yes, I c-"

"Law states that if a Prince is born his wife will have to participate in the Selection. I didn't participate in the Selection."

"There is also a law that states that I can choose a wife that would be good for the Country outside of the Selection if I don't think one of the Selected Girls is fit to be a Queen."

"That's the thing, they are fit to be Queen!" I exclaimed angrily, but with a smile on my face. I detangled myself from him before walking away.

I was at Eli's side soon enough and started taking pictures with him. At the end of the carpet, I really had enough of all the flashes and everything that came with taking pictures. All the questions and demands, all the poses. Everything. I was ready to just sit back and enjoy the show.

And that's exactly what I did.


	12. Chapter 12

**My last chapter wasn't my best chapter which is why I'm treating you with an extra chapter today! What do you think about that, huh?**

 **This chapter won't be very long, so I hope you're not expecting otherwise. This is the second to last chapter, next will be last and than Epilogue. I might add some outtakes/futuretakes.**

 **Again, thank you to all the Favorites, Follows and Reviews.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **MPOV**

A week ago, I saw America on the Red Carpet. The next day I sent two girls home. One last week was spent with Celeste and Kriss. Today was Friday and I know my mom invited America to the Palace today for the proposal of today.

Today I'll choose my wife and I know exactly who I'm going to choose.

I have been preparing this for a week with my mother. Together we chose a ring and we planned the whole proposal together. Because she is a woman and know what woman want out of a proposal, I had a lot of help from her.

Repeating my text in my head, I kept trying to remember my lines and what to do.

I was literally shaking by the time I was walking into my father's office.

I sat down and looked at him while he was still working on some papers. Finally, he looked up.

"Son, today you will choose your wife." He started, yet I knew that he would not keep it at that. "But, don't forget you are also choosing the future Queen of this country. She will need to be fit for that. Choose wisely."

With the look in his eyes, I knew he meant I had to choose Kriss because Celeste was friends with America and they already had plans to travel together if Celeste didn't win the Selection.

"Trust me, Father, I know exactly who I will choose and I know she is a lady fit to be Queen." I told him. "She has the instincts of a leader, I've seen it before."

"Good." He said, effectively dismissing me.

I stood up and walked out of the room. I started walking down hallways, repeating my speech I would say in front of all the camera's.

I was so lost in my text that I didn't look where I was going and bumped into someone. Stopping the person from falling, I couldn't have better luck. In my arms was America Singer looking like an Angel fallen from Heaven, yet again.

In all black, she still looked like an angel to me. She was wearing a black top with cold shoulders and black ripped jeans with black high heeled boots. It was clear she had been working because like always her hair was in a braid tucked into her hair. She always wore her hair up when she was working and she always wore black clothes.

"Maxon." The way my name came out of her mouth made me want to do to wicked things with her, things I shouldn't want doing with her. "Congratulations on your engagement."

"I'm not engaged yet." I told her.

"You will be in about 45 minutes. Which reminds me, I need to go change. What is the dresscode?"

"Fancy. Camera's and all. Does this mean you'll be there?"

While my mother had invited her it was still a question if she'd actually be there. We both were hoping she would but neither of us were certain. However, it didn't matter if she was or not, I'd do what I had planned anyway.

"Of course, my Prince is getting engaged, how could I miss it? It was either here or on television I'd witness it but I thought I'd do your mother a favor and come by and see you do it." She smiled sadly at me. "I hope you make the right decission."

"I'm sure I will." I answer smugly.

"I have to go now." She said before walking away. She was nearly at the corner when she turned around. "I really hope you will have a happy life, if someone deserves it... it's you." With those words she dissapeared around the corner.

"Thank you." I whispered to the empty hallway.

Later, I was knocking on my mother's door when America answered. At the mere vision of her, I was stunned into silence.

She was wearing a white evening dress that fell to the floor with lace details and thin straps. She was reaching higher than normally so I knew she was wearing heels, looking down I saw they were white as well. Her hair was out of the updo it was in earlier but was still held out of her face with beaded combs I recognized to be my mothers. The ends of her hair was curled a bit but not too much. As for her face, it was void of any make up safe for a bit of lipgloss.

"Uhm-" I stuttered, unable to take my eyes off of her. "Is m-my mother he-here?"

"She's in the bathroom, getting ready. Is there anything importnant she needs to know?" America asked. "Anything I can tell her?"

"Yeah, uhm, just tell her that everything is set to happen. Everything will happen like we planned."

With a smile she nodded. "I'll tell her."

"Okay, I'll see you downstairs."

"Yes, I'll be down in five." She said. "I'm going to talk to some guards and a few of my me- I mean, a few fighters."

"You know, they still see you as their leader. I'm sure they won't mind calling them 'your men'." I told her with a smile.

With a smile she shrugged. "I haven't been their leader much, have I? I mean, I quit because I couldn't be with you! I let my personal life interfere with my professional life."

"You wouldn't be the first one, nor the last. It happens to the best all the time." I looked at my watch. "Anyway, I need to go. You will not forget about my message for mother?"

With a last smile she shook her head before closing the door. With the door closed, I turned and walked down the stairs and went into the Great Hall. Once there, I started checking everything and saw where America was sitting. Taking her nametag, I looked over to the first table, closest to the small stage and looked for anyone that can switch with her. I want her close so I can keep an eye on her. In the end I switched her with someone the Mayor from Angeles brought with him.

Checking some minor details I went up to the room I had asked for the two girls to come. I would share my plan with them, I know both would agree and help with the plan.

Like I thought, they agreed to help and we all made our way down when the time came. Arriving, we found nearly the whole room full. For every guest was a guard present, we thought nothing could happen.

Not noticing anything off, I sat down in between the two girls.

Camera's started rolling and we got the sign that we needed to speak. We heard the National Anthem and after Father started speaking. He was telling that throughout the Selection, he had observed the Girls and had gotten to know them and that he was proud that I had made it to the final two, whom he approved of.

He nodded and sat down, giving me the sign that I could speak.

"Good day, citizens of Illéa. This evening I will propose to your future queen. Very early on in the competition I already knew who would win and I can honestly say that my opinion has not changed." I began. "Very early on, I fell in love with a-"

Just as I was going to describe America, several guards ripped a piece of their uniform, to reveal a band of red material. Frowning, I looked at them before pushing the girls next to me down, underneath the table.

I looked to the first table and saw America looking around frowning as the men started shooting.

I was going to run to her but one of the Rebels stood in front of me with a gun pointed at me. I looked over to America and saw she was looking at me with wide eyes, though she already a gun in her hand.

She shook her head and started coming to me, though I knew that she would not make it in time. Instead of asking her, I mouthed the question I always knew I was going to ask her.

 _'Marry me.'_

After that, a loud noise was heard before everything turned black.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13, the last chapter. Next chapter will be the Epilogue and afterwards I might add outtakes/futuretakes. If you have a special moment you'd like to see, you just need to ask me, you can put it in a review or PM. I'll do it either way.**

 **I think this chapter will be just like the last one when it comes to length.**

 **I'll immediately post the Epilogue as well.**

 **As for all the Follows, Favorites and Reviews... Thank you all!**

 **Continiuing chapter 12, enjoy!**

* * *

 **APOV**

My world stood still, I didn't know how to move. Maxon was shot. Possibly dead. The love of my life was dead.

Did he ask me to marry him? Were those his last words?

I ran to him after I disabled the Rebel and checked up on him. Checking his pulse, I sighed in relief as I felt one. Calling Aspen over, I ordered him to get him to the Hospital ward.

Like I probably have said before, fighting in a dress is not comfortable so when I finally got word that everyone was gone, I changed into a better outfit, you never know when they decide to hit again. I was lucky I was already wearing black shorts, so I only took off the dress and put on a pink top with white sneakers. Quickly running out, I went into the meeting room for the Fighters and gave them their jobs to do, while I did mine.

Putting my hair in a simple ponytail, I ran into the Weapon room and grabbed my favorite weapon before running off into the woods with three other fighters. Another group of four was already in another part.

I only left when I got word that the Queen was okay, the King had sadly been shot dead. Not that I had been sad when I heard that.

One of the first things you learn during your training in the Institution is to rely on your senses when you are in a unknown place. Paying attention to your surroundings, not only with your eyes but also with your hearing and sometimes even your nose. In a time like this where I am in a dark forest, I am very happy that I've learned all those things.

At the end of our search we found nothing. Running back to the Palace was the only thing on my mind when the all clear was given... by me.

Running as fast as my legs would allow me to go, I arrived back at the Palace three hours after leaving.

Receiving word that Aspen had woken up after catching a bullet in his leg, I ran to his room before I would check up on Maxon and Amberly.

Walking into his room, I saw a maid whom I knew to be Lucy sitting with him at his bedside. A smile adorned his face when he saw me coming into the room. He tried to sit up a bit but both I and Lucy put a stop to that.

I picked up a chair from a corner of the room and put it down next to his bed before sitting on it. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said bravely. Turning to Lucy, I repeated my question. "I'm right here, you know!" He interrupted.

"I know you are but I also know you... You would say you're fine even when you're dying, I can't trust on that. So, dear Lucy, is he okay?"

"Doctor says he is but that he will be limping, probably walking with a cane for a while."

"A while?" Aspen exclaimed. "He said there was a possibility that I'll never walk on my own again."

America nodded. "Right, so you're fine... huh?"

"Don't..." Aspen warned.

"You know you'll always have your place at the Institution. You could do an exchange with the leader in this institution."

"What are you going to do?" Aspen asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know yet but I'll give you an answer once Maxon has woken up and I've talked to him."

With a smile he nodded before his eyes started dropping closed. Taking that as my que, I bid my goodbyes to the both of them before leaving them.

I walked out of the room and went to the third floor. Before both doors were several guards lined up. Passing Maxon's room, I went to the guard in front of Amberly's room and told him to ask if she wanted to see me.

After a short while the guard came back out and opened the door for me, stating that the Queen had said she would be extatic to welcome me into her room.

Walking in, I rushed to where she was before hugging her close to me. I didn't let her go until I felt her heartbeat slow down. Knowing she was falling asleep, I put her down on her bed and sang a soft lullaby to her.

Having not talked to her was a bit strange but I let her sleep and quitely walked out of the room. Letting the guards know she was awake, I walked to Maxon's room when the Royal Doctor came out of the room.

"Doctor." I said to catch his attention. Looking up, he saw me and walked to me. "How is he?"

With a sigh, he answered my question. "He'll be fine. He is awake but tired. He asked for me to send you to him if I saw you. He has an important question to ask you if I'm not wrong."

With that, he walked away effectively leaving me confused. With a shake of my head, I walked inside of the room a tired and beaten Maxon laid on his bed with his eyes closed. Leaning against the wall, I watched Maxon for a while and couldn't get over how peaceful he looked. It was a true sight to behold.

"If you're going to keep staring, you might as well take a picture."

"Let me guess, it'll last longer?" I teased.

He opened one eye and looked at me. "No, because if you would do me a great pleasure, you'll get to see this for the rest of your life."

Standing straight, I looked at Maxon with furrowed brows. "I didn't imagine it, did I?"

"No, you did not." Maxon answered.

With tears in my eyes, I ran to him and hugged him close. "Yes... If you ask me to marry you, a thousand times yes!"A pained groan brought me out of my happiness and I immediately pulled back. "Sorry!"

A chuckle escaped him. "It is okay. I'd go through any kind of pain if you'd ever hug me like that again."

"But, what about-"

"There is a law that states that I can-"

"Yeah, you've already told me thi- your speech... you were talking about me." I realized.

He nodded. "Indeed. Like I said, I fell in love with you very early on, I knew I wanted you as my wife... the Queen."

"Are you certain that this-"

"America Singer, I love you dearly. I have ever since you've appeared in my life. I don't think this love will go away quickly, if at all." He searched in his pant pocket and presented me with a red velvet box. Picking up the lid, a rose gold engagement ring was visual.

The ring had a rose gold band which split into two and weaved through each other until it reached the stone in the middle of the band. The rock wasn't big nor small, it was perfect in my opinion. The ring in it's entirety was something I could definitely see myself wearing as it wasn't anything extravagant, it was very elegant instead.

"You are the wife I can imagine myself being with for the rest of my life. You are the Queen I can imagine having at my side. You are... you are perfect to me and I've once told you all the things I could imagine with you and those visuals haven't changed at all. I don't think they'll ever change. In fact, images have been added if I think about the future." Taking my left hand and the ring. "America Singer, will you do me the pleasure of helping me fulfill those images and marry me?"

I had tears in my eyes from him speech and my voice would break if I used it so I nodded instead.

A huge smile adorned his face as he placed the ring on my finger before hugging me to him. Laying down beside him with my head on his chest was a feeling I didn't want to lose.

With a content feeling and smile, I fell asleep in that position.

Truly happy for the first time in a long time.

My dreams were filled with hopes for the future.


	14. Epilogue

**After 13 chapters, this will be the Epilogue.**

 **Over the course of the past few weeks, I have gotten so much support from you all and I want to thank you all for everything. For every follower, for every favorite, for every review. Everything!**

 **Thank you!**

 **This is an epilogue so evidently this will not be as long as the chapters itself. It will also be in a third person's view and not APOV or MPOV.**

 **Also, as you will read there are some changes I made. In the last chapter you've read that Amberly stays alive, there has been nothing said about Shalom and that is because he is alive as well. I believe he deserved to see his daughter marry. Celeste is alive as well and instead someone else was killed- sorry!**

 **I know I've said this in the last chapters as well but I'll say it again.**

 **I am willing to write futuretakes and I will take requests so if you have one put it in a review or send me a PM.**

 **The Epilogue will have quite a few pics on the Pinterest board- 14 to be exact.**

 **Anyway... I hope you enjoy the Epilogue.**

* * *

 _2 months later_

America Singer stood in front of the mirror in Amberly's room, straightening out her wedding dress.

It a was a very nice, elegant white dress with a lace back. Just like her engagement ring, it was perfect for her as it wasn't extravagant. Her hair was down in curls but the top part of her hair was pulled from her face and secured with a beautiful comb Amberly gave her. Her make up was as natural as possible.

Amberly Schreave and Magda Singer came into the room along with her little sister, May Singer.

Turning to look at the three women, she looked down as she didn't see her older sister Kenna nor her father. She knew that he was waiting for her in the hallway, though.

Tears sprand in her eyes as she saw what May was wearing. The 14 year old was to be her bridesmaid along with Celeste who was already in the room.

May was wearing a dress in the same color as Celeste but because she was younger than the ex-Selected it was a different kind of style.

Celeste was wearing an illusion cap sleeve pale aqua knee length chic a line tulle bridesmaid dress. She was wearing black heels that weren't overly high. Her hair was in a twisted updo. All in all, she looked very modest and elegant with just a bit of mascara and eyeshadow.

May was wearing a dress in the same color and somewhat same style but her dress was a high-low dress. Her was braided around her head, creating a crown. Just like Celeste she wore black heels but hers were a bit smaller.

She was looking like a princess.

Turning to her mother and Amberly, she smiled at the two. Her mother looked perfect and the smile Amberly made her look even more beautiful than she already was.

Mother was wearing a cream floor length gown that was detailed with lace and pearls along with beads. Her hair was in a delicate way twisted up but in a different way than Celeste hairs.

Amberly was dressed in a navy blue evening gown that fell to the floor. It was detailed by a brooch at her waist. Her hair was curled beautifuly in a vintage way.

Both of them looked perfect.

"It's time." Amberly anounced.

With a deep breath, America nodded and walked out behind the four women. Both Amberly and Magda walked down the stairs and through the window she could see them taking place in the garden where the ceremony would be held. At the altar she saw Maxon standing in a beautiful tux.

Her bridesmaid took their place in front of the doors and she joined her father behind the two.

With deep breaths, she looked at her father who was looking at her with tears in his eyes. "My little princess... becoming a real princess."

With a smile she kissed the cheek of her father. "You'll always be my number one man."

"You'll have a husband." He pointed out.

With a smile, she took a note she had written for him and put it in his pocket of his suit and patted his chest. "Read it later, when you're alone."

"I will." He smiled.

Celeste and May had left on que and when the wedding march started, the two started walking down the aisle as well.

On one side were many people from the castle and other importnant people and on the other side were many people from various Institutions. Next to her family was sitting Niklaus and Warren but also Eli and his family were sitting there.

Arriving at the altar, Shalom let go of his daughter and whispered something to Maxon before taking his seat next to his wife.

The ceremony was a flash of a lot of words that didn't matter to the two lovers as they looked in each others eyes. Nothing caught their attention until one question was asked.

"Do you, Maxon Schreave, take America Singer as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold until death do you part?"

"I do." He answered without hesitation.

"Do you, America Singer, take Maxon Schreave as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold until death do you part?"

"I do." Also she answered the question without hesitation.

"Than with the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

With a grin, Maxon placed both hands on her cheeks before kissing her fully on the mouth.

The moment their lips met it was only them, no one else. Placing her own hands on him, she smiled into the kiss and couldn't get over how good it felt to be with him.

She was in the arms of her beloved husband. And there was no place she'd rather be.

* * *

 **There is one oneshot I'll add but it won't be added in this story because it is the wedding night and that means it will be a lemon. This is T-rated but if you want, you can still check it out!**

 **It is up, now!**


	15. HELLO

Okay, so on the request from several readers, I've created a facebook page that you can like so you will be made aware of any new updates on my stories.

It's named R. Neve if you want to check it out!

Thanks


End file.
